Vagabonds
by Bitchii-Usa
Summary: Before there was a Gon, there was someone else who brought the "schwing" out of Hisoka. Travel the early years of Hisoka and get to know the man we've come to know and love. HisokaxOC. Slight Romance, no fluff. Pre-Canon and even includes some childhood Hisoka. (I rated this T, but beware there is: STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, FUTURE SEXUAL SITUATIONS involved.)
1. The Youth

**Vagabonds**

 _Chapter 1: The Youth_

 _ **Trigger warning: domestic abuse, violence and strong language**_

"Bun..gee gum." He let the words roll off of his tongue, raising an eyebrow at the name of the candy in front of him. _Such an odd name for sticks of gum._ He picked it up to observe it closer. The smell of strawberries and cherries danced around in his nose. His mouth watered at the thought of the taste.

"You find what you want, kid?"

He turned around to face the voice behind him. A woman stood there, tall and lanky, lighting a cigarette. She fumbled with the paper bag under her left arm, attempting to put the lighter back in her pocket. "Well?" she asked, tossing her head to remove the scraggly brown hair from her eyes. _It's been days since she's washed it_. "I don't have all day." She eyed the brown bag that concealed her poison, indicating its importance.

"Oh come on Hina, you know you can't smoke in here!" The clerk behind the counter looked annoyed, tired of going through this every other day. "Take it outside for Christ's sakes!"

She glared at him, before closing her eyes and smirking. A light chuckle escaped her lips. She reached in her pocket and tossed two coins at the boy. "Here kid. And make it fast. I'm getting hungry." She glared at the clerk mischievously and left the store.

The boy counted the coins in his hand and shook his head. She was absolutely useless. She had only given him 2 jennies; the gum required 5. Feeling defeated -and particularly annoyed- he shoved the coins in his pocket and turned to leave the store. Strawberry and cherry surprise would have to wait.

"Hold on a minute," the clerk behind the counter stopped him. He had a sympathetic smile plastered upon his face, and stuck his thumb towards the candy shelf. "Go on and just pay me what you got. It's all right."

The boy eyed him suspiciously, unfamiliar with random acts of kindness. With another gentle nod from the clerk, he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the gum, taking it over to the counter.

"That mother of yours drives me bat shit crazy sometimes. She owes me money and she knows it, and then makes you a victim of her bad finances. But these are your golden years, boy, and damn it if you don't deserve something sweet once in a while." He winked at the boy, who in return gave him a blank stare. _Boy, he calls me. Like I'm some fragile infant that you coddle._ It annoyed him, but he decided to shut his mouth in the meantime for the sake of the gum. He slid the two coins over and muttered a barely audible 'thank you.'  
Walking out of the store, he turned and spotted his mother leaning against the brick wall drinking her whisky. "Took you long enough," she slurred wiping a trace of liquid that escaped the corner of her mouth. "Whadja get?"

He removed the gum from his pocket and read it again. "It's called bun-gee gum. It smells good," he licked his lips as he opened the wrapper.

"Bungee gum?" she chuckled. "Kid, I didn't know I was spending my hard earned money on some weird gum. Thought you'd at least get a cake we could split or something."

"I almost didn't get it, thanks to you," he responded with irritation. "The clerk let me have it with what you gave me."

She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to walk beside her. "Stupid Tonchi. He better not expect me to give him anything for it either. That's what he gets for trying to be nice. Poor sap has been trying to get me to come home with him for ages." She laughed alone, sometimes forgetting that her son was only 10 and wasn't amused with her adult themed jokes. She looked down at him and gave a crooked smile. "So how's that bun-gee gum taste, anyway?"

He shoved a stick in his mouth and smiled pleasantly. "As good as it smells." He handed her a piece. "Try it."

She took it and shoved it in her mouth in the same manner. "Yeah this is pretty tasty. Mixes well with the whisky. Kudos to you kid, you've got good taste." She ran her hand through his glossy red hair, making a note of how long it was getting. She smiled tenderly, thinking of how it wouldn't be much longer until the girls came around. He was getting so handsome after all, and she mentally applauded herself for handing down good genetics.

"Alright, Hisoka. Let's head on back."

* * *

The lights flickered in their apartment as they opened the door. They were the dimmest essence of green, making their small confinement seem that much drearier. Ashtrays overflowing with cigarette butts littered the floor, and Hisoka scowled as he stepped on a few loose ones. His mother made a beeline for the sofa, plopping down with a sigh. She laughed at joke that only she could hear, making it clear to Hisoka that she was drunk. He rolled his eyes. She had become so typical at this stage in life, so _boring_. He stared at her for several seconds before she met his gaze. She smirked at him and kicked off her shoes. "Tell you what kid. How about I order us some takeout and we watch some television? It's been awhile since we've hung out."

He looked at her blankly and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I guess. But do you even have enough money for that?"

She closed her eyes and leaned back into the couch, relaxing. "Don'tworryaboutallofthatnow," she slurred, letting out a yawn. "I'll get that taken care of. Just give me about an hour or so to nap. And then..I'll..orde…" She hadn't finished her sentence before lightly snoring. Hisoka didn't care one way or another. He was getting so restless with this life that his mother had created for the two of them. And he was starting to itch for something exciting to happen _for once_.

He studied the small studio in search of something to entertain him. Television was overrated, and trying to watch it was pointless due to their bad reception. He cut his slanted cat eyes at his mother. Sure he loved her, the way a child is supposed to love a mother, but there was nothing deeper than that. He didn't care to understand her, nor did he feel obligated to. She was a silly woman who made silly decisions that led to this mundane life they lived. But that was no matter, and it certainly wouldn't help him find some sort of entertainment in this place.

He searched the closet that kept most of their…junk, for a lack of better terms… and found an old box that belonged to her. She had constantly filled his head with drunken stories about how that box was the only thing she carried with her when she left home. Her parents, his grandparents (although calling them that was stupid in his opinion) had told her she shamed the family when she gave the news that she was pregnant. A drop out high school student and a rumors of promiscuity was already wearing them thin, and a child born out of wedlock (asking who the fathered the child was so pointless)solidified their reasoning of abandonment . So she grabbed everything that mattered to her and hit the road, and blah, blah blah…Hisoka shook his head at the redundancy. _Everything that mattered to her, huh? So she was always a bit fickle._ He rummaged through the box of irrelevant items: an old playing card deck, a dirty and worn out blanket, some pictures of his mother in rather obscene poses, an unopened package of face paint, and a stuffed bunny rabbit. He grabbed the playing cards ( _at the very least I can learn to play Gin and earn some money on the streets)_ and the facepaint, thinking of dirty tricks he could play on his mother while she slept. The rest was as useless as this day was turning out to be. He sat down next to the box and popped another piece of gum in his mouth. The flavor instantly satisfied him, and cured a small portion of boredom that was settling over him.

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Hisoka leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, smiling deviously. _Finally something fun. The two idiots upstairs are at each other's throats again._ He waited in anticipation at the argument that was to follow. She would accuse him of cheating and drinking too much, he would call her a nagging bitch, and somewhere along the way the police would be called. The thought alone _delighted_ him.

His mother, however, did not feel as enthused. Her eyes popped open in annoyance and she sat upright. "Oh come the hell on! What's a lady gotta do to get a decent nap around here!?" She walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the broom. Standing on the sofa, she banged the handle against the ceiling and screamed. "HEY! KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO RELAX AROUND HERE DAMNIT!"

Hisoka could hear the man yell something in retaliation to his mother. _Well, this took an interesting turn of events._ "WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?" He could see the anger dancing in her eyes.

"I SAID MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS BITCH! THIS AINT GOT NOTHIN TO DO WITH YA!"

His mother looked absolutely irate now. "WELL WHY DON'T YOU BE A REAL MAN AND COME DOWN HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE! OH THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'RE TOO BUSY BEING A LITTLE BITCH!" Hisoka laughed at his mother's audacity. He had to admit, she sure had a lot of spunk and he admired her for it.

He overheard the woman upstairs make a plea to the man, but her words were abruptly cut off by a loud thump to the ground. Silence filled the air, much to his disappointment. His mother hopped off of the sofa, seemingly pleased with herself. "You see kid, that's how you handle assholes." Hisoka scoffed and went back to enjoying his gum. No sooner than he had closed his eyes, was he interrupted by a loud banging at the door. He slithered open an eye curiously, anticipating the next events.

"WHATDYA WANT!?" His mother slurred, returning to sucking down her whisky.

"OPEN THE DOOR, YOU STUPID BITCH. I'M HERE TO BE A REAL MAN AS YOU SAY!" The man on the other side sounded equally as drunk. His mother mumbled something under her breath and turned to Hisoka. "Go in the closet and shut the door. I don't know what the bastards gonna do, but your mama will handle it." A sly smile emerged on her face. "Actually, keep it cracked open a bit. Wouldn't hurt you to see how things need to get handled."

Hisoka obeyed, and placed himself in the corner to gain a good seat to the show. His heart raced a bit at the thought of a confrontation. _So exciting!_

His mother dragged her feet to the door, opening it roughly. "So tell me," she egged the man on, words underlined with malice, "just how are you going to be a real man today?" She laughed in his face and took another swig of her liquor.

Hisoka could hear the man grumbling, falling prey to his mother's trap. He smiled at her viciousness. His smiled disappeared when he saw his mother take a step back, putting her hands in the air defensively. "H-hey man," he heard the tremors in her voice. "C-come on. There's no need for all of that now. I was just talking shit."

"That's the problem with all youse broads," he vented, "you want to keep on nagging and nagging until a man can't take no more. I lost my job and the old lady wouldn't SHUT UP about it, and I can only take so much. And now you wanna start with me? Not today. Not to-fucking-day."

"Look man, we all have our issues. I get it, I got tons of em! But there's no need for _that_." Hisoka peeked through the crack, trying to see what was going on. But his mother's frame blocked his view of anything. Nonetheless, he could sense the atmosphere and her aura change. He heard his mother whisper, "Come on, I have a kid, man. Have a heart. What about hi—"

The bottle dropped to ground.

Shattered glass.

Words caught in a gurgle.

The lights flickered their ugly green hue again.

He caught a glimpse of his mother stumbling backwards before falling over, clutching her stomach. The man in the doorway lingered for half a second before making bolting away. Hisoka slowly came out of the closet, eyes darting around the area. He swallowed the gum in his mouth. "Mom?" He walked slowly towards her on the ground, trying to take in everything that was happening.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. She was trying to say something, but each word was caught in her throat and replaced with blood. The knife was lunged deeply in her belly, and Hisoka knew instantly that there was no saving her. He knelt by her and stared blankly at her face. He was trying to find some sort of emotion to feel. But at the moment he felt nothing.

She kept trying to say something to him. She reached her hand towards his face and attempted to touch his cheek, but dropped her hand immediately. Hisoka studied her eyes. _No shine. No gloss._

 _No life._

She was gone. In an instant, the firecracker inside of her had been extinguished, and now she lay on the ground completely still. Hisoka couldn't take his eyes off of her. An unexpected emotion washed over him, consuming his mind.

Disappointment.

"How could you be that weak? How could you let that man do this to you?" He became silent, as if he expected her to answer. He shook his head, feeling annoyed. "I guess you want me to avenge your death now, right? I suppose it only seems fair, after all." He got up and sighed. He looked around his apartment. He ransacked the drawers until he came across the sharpest knife they owned. He decided it would have to do, although he wasn't sure if it would be enough. He took another look around before deciding that he no longer needed to linger. He headed towards the door, until the deck of cards and face paint caught his eye. He picked it up and then looked at his mother. "I suppose I'll need something to remember you by at the least." Stuffing it in his pocket, he carefully stepped over her body, and stopped before reaching the door frame.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him for you. And I'll show _you_ how things need to be handled."

He walked into the hallway with a mischievous smile.

 _At last, the excitement I've been longing for!_

* * *

 **SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I PROMISE THIS STORY WON'T BE INCREDIBLY LONG, BUT EXPECT THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS TO FEATURE A CHILDHOOD HISOKA. ALSO KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS STORY IS PRE CANON, SO YOU WON'T BE SEEING GON, KILLUA OR ANY OF OUT OTHER FRIENDS. ALSO AS YOU CAN SEE FROM THE DESCRIPTION, THIS WILL BE RATED M, SO EXPECT SOME STRONG LANGUAGE HERE AND THERE AND SOME SUGGESTIVE SCENES. EXPECT SOME MILD ROMANCE, BUT I PROMISE THIS WON'T BE A FLUFF! I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE ANY REVIEWS THAT YOU GUYS HAVE OR CRITIQUES (BUT GO EASY ON ME I AM HUMAN lol).**

 **CHAPTER TITLE SONG CREDIT GOES TO MGMT.**


	2. Wicked Games

Chapter 2: Wicked Games

"Did you hear what happened two weeks ago in the Slums?"

"I know. Those poor ladies. I can't believe someone could be a monster to kill them in their own homes."

"I bet it was someone that Hina knew. That woman was always in some kind of trouble. I knew her family, they're good people. I bet they're so distraught. Losing not only their daughter, but her boy is missing too?"

"I heard about that. That poor child was probably traumatized and ran away. I don't blame him. I just hope they don't find his body later on."

Hisoka lurked on the rooftop above a small café downtown. It had been days since he had last eaten, and he was waiting until closing to try to steal a piece of…something. He smiled coyly at the conversation between the older women below. _Traumatized? Ran away? Those women don't even know the fire that man started inside of me. I don't know whether to thank him or make him suffer._ His stomach growled, showing no mercy to the boy. He looked above. The sun sat directly in the middle of the sky. Hisoka felt that he might pass out if he had to wait any longer for food.

Waiting seemed pointless, and the two women started talking about things that he didn't understand, nor care to know, so he decided to hightail it out of there. Before leaving the Slums, Hisoka visited the apartment upstairs to see how best to hunt his mother's killer. There he discovered the body of the man's lover, lying on her stomach in their kitchen area. It appeared that she had been hit on the back of the head with a hammer. Hisoka ran his tongue over his teeth. _Well it seems he's been quite the busy man! It wouldn't be right unless I held him accountable for two deaths._ Of course given his age, Hisoka had never killed anyone before, but fighting on the playground at school gave him such a _rush_. Other children liked to pick on him because of his financial status-and the many visits of drunken Hina-but he was never the type to back down from a bully. He had quickly earned the reputation of a child you didn't want to mess with, and he had been deduced to hushed whispers and ill rumors. Since no one wanted to purposely fight him anymore, Hisoka hadn't had a thrill in so long. And here destiny sat in front of him- _obligating_ him to take vengeance. _How delightful!_

Looking around the mess of a place -it made his own apartment seem like a deluxe hotel suite—he discovered that the man and his lover were quite the travelers. Stolen ID's were kept in the bedroom drawer along with bus tickets that took them frequently to Goldlink City. Hisoka knew from his mother that Goldlink City was a place where many mob bosses and kingpins would set up their nightclubs and bars due to the heavy tourists who ventured to York New City. It was said that women would sell themselves for money in the area, and Hisoka knew from the arguments he overheard that the man and woman that lived here partook in such events. And if you're trying to escape a murder or two, what better place than Goldlink City where the cops were just a crooked as the crooks?

Hisoka hopped his way off of the rooftops and into the alleyway. He tried to ignore the aching in his stomach and took out the deck of cards he had. He shuffled them as he walked aimlessly through the alley, trying to focus on cutting a clean deck. The feeling of the cool, smooth coated paper between his fingers gave him a sort of relaxation he welcomed. It did take his mind off of being hungry for the time being, but it didn't seem to help the side effects. He was now hallucinating; smelling what seemed like to be fresh apples emerging from the otherwise garabage infested alley.

Hisoka squinted his eyes up a bit towards the final end of the alley. It turned out his hunger pains weren't playing a trick on him. Behind one of the dumpsters sat a small basket of apples and half eaten cheese. Hisoka smiled and fastened his pace towards the unexpected treasure.

Reaching the basket, he looked around suspiciously. _Who would just leave this here of all places?_ His stomach quieted his questions with a loud rumble, and Hisoka bent down to grab an apple. He closed his eyes and bit into it, savoring the sweetness and refreshing juice. _Have apples always been this delicious?_ He chewed it slowly, not wanting his meal to end. Suddenly a sharp pain to his free arm caused him to drop the apple.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but that belongs to me."

Hisoka opened his eyes and discovered that someone had his arm locked tightly behind his back, causing him to be unable to move. Rather than be afraid, he smiled, impressed that someone had been able to sneak up on him. Black wisps of hair caught the corner of his eye and he struggled to turn around to face his attacker. The voice was barely a whisper, but he could definitely tell it was a child.

"Well I do apologize for having stolen this. If you'd let me, I'd love to replace this apple from one from the market."

The voice behind him scoffed. "If you could afford it, you wouldn't have stolen it from me in the first place."

"You may be right, and you may be wrong. The only way is to let me go and take a walk with me through the alley." He was answered by a sharp object placed at his neck. Although he was sure that it was just broken glass, he was sure that he could feel heat rising from it. "There's no need for your burning glass against me." The object dropped from his neck. This time the voice spoke up, and Hisoka was surprised to discover that it was coming from a girl.

"Burning?" She sounded surprised and impressed at the same time. "Are you telling me you can feel that?"

"If by _that_ you mean glass that feels like it's on fire, then yes. How do you even hold that in your hand without burning yourself?"

The girl laughed in his ear, a dark undertone intertwined with the giggles. "Clearly you know nothing at all about anything. But I've never met someone who knows nothing, to feel something." She sounded amused at her own riddle. She let his arm go and Hisoka turned around to face this mystery girl. She stood a little taller than him, with thick, jet black hair that fell at her shoulders. Hair fell across her forehead, intruding her eyes. Her skin was pale and milky-much like his own- with the exception of the warmth that flowed in her cheeks. But what stood out to him were her eyes. They were an icy shade of blue, and they pierced through his yellow irises. Behind her eyes stood no warmth, and Hisoka found himself drawn into their underlying danger and coldness. He was the most impressed with the fact that a mere girl was able to sneak up on him and catch him off guard. She smiled at him in a way that said she knew something he didn't. They stared at each other before the girl bent over and picked up the apple. She used the glass shard that she had in her hand- _did it just turn purple?_ —and sliced the part that he bit off.

"Here," she said handing it to him, "I don't eat after people I don't know." Squinting his slanted eyes at her _,_ he kept both arms at his sides. "You're going to give me something you were ready to slit my throat for? I don't trust you."

"No one asked you to touch what doesn't belong to you." She cut her eyes in retaliation at him. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Hisoka smiled at the girl in the strangest of ways. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, not understanding what was up with this red haired kid. "Did I miss something?" she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Something, nothing. What's here and what's there? You know what you know and I know what I know. And what you know is very interesting." He eyed the shard that remained in her hand. "That glass isn't burned, so why is it so hot to the touch?"

She looked at the shard and chuckled. "Well I can't give out my secrets to strangers." She tossed the apple piece to him, and he caught it. "But you…interest me. What's your name?"

He stared at her for a while, contemplating on giving her his name. But seeing as though she was able to one up him, she had at least earned that much. "Hisoka." He tossed the apple in his mouth and crossed his arms.

"Well, Hee-soak-uh," she purred, enunciating every syllable, "what are you doing in an alleyway all by yourself? Haven't you heard what big bad men do to little boys after dark?"

He smiled dangerously at her. "Why, I'm not afraid of anything. And you already asked me a question. Now I think it's my turn. What's your name?"

She looked at him, her face telling that he was piquing her interest. _He's not like other boys my age, that's for sure._ "Natsumi. And before you ask me what I'm doing here, I'm on my way to York New City. I slept in the alleyway last night before I catch the train."

"I wasn't going to ask because I really don't care. I'm more interested in that shard of glass that you keep avoiding telling me about."

She laughed at his insistence. "Okay, fine. Since you just don't want to drop it, I heated it up with my aura."

"Your aura?" Hisoka looked confused. "How do you heat something up with your aura?"

"It's a technique I learned from my uncle when I was younger. I can move my aura into different objects if I need them to. I'm not really good at it, but it's helped me since I've been living on the streets. I'm really surprised you could sense it. Impressed, even. Most people have to be taught how to even recognize something like that." She placed crossed her arms and looked him up and down. "You must have a natural gift. You should look into someone training you one day."

"Training me? So someone could teach me to put my aura into an object? Just to make it hot?"

She giggled, amused at him. "No silly boy, not just hot. You feel it being hot because you sense the aura. In all actuality, if I had even so much as pressed this glass against your skin, you'd be dead right now. It makes whatever object you have a weapon. A _deadly_ one."

Hisoka was amazed. He couldn't stop the smile that had stolen his face. _Any object that I use as a weapon? Life is giving me so much luck and opportunities!_ "Where do I go to train for something like that?"

Natsumi shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me if I know. My uncle was the only person I knew that used it. But he moved away before my parents died. Last I heard he lives in Goldlink and owns some type of restaurant or something."

"Goldlink? That's actually where I'm headed."

She stared at him before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "You? Go to Goldlink City? Excuse me for laughing at you but do you _know_ what Goldlink City is? They'll eat you alive there!"

His eyes narrowed and he smiled at her. "If they are lucky enough to."

"Oh yeah, because you aren't afraid of anything," she rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, your funeral, I suppose. I just hope you know that they have no problems killing children there, no matter how cute they are. That's why my parents never let me visit."

"I don't worry about such things. I'm going there to kill a man, and then I will leave. Simple as that."

"Kill a man!? Kid….how old are you?"

"10."

"10!? You're younger than me, and you're going to kill a man!?" Natsumi once again could not control her laughter. But when she looked in his eyes, she saw that he was serious. She stopped laughing and shrugged. "Well, good luck with that. If you go to Goldlink City, and manage to stay alive, see if you can find a man named Hitoshi. He's really fat and bald, from what I remember. Ask him to teach you Nen. He'll know that someone close to him sent you because no one just _asks_ for that, you know?"

Hisoka nodded. "Okay, but why are you helping me? You _were_ just going to kill me not too long ago."

Natsumi smiled. "I dunno. Maybe because you seem so different than other kids my age. You seem like me in a lot of ways. Besides, you have a natural talent that you should expand on. Maybe one day we can team up together and kill lots of people."

It was Hisoka's turn to laugh at her. "Kill lots of people? Is that a dream of yours?"

"I don't have dreams, only desires. There's this training camp in York New City, and you have to be 13 to register. You also have to be a Nen user. My uncle used to tell me about it when I was younger. They teach you how to be a ninja. It's supposed to be very hard, even harder than the Hunter's exam, and only the most ruthless of killers make it out alive. I just turned 13 a week ago, so that's my next destination."

 _How odd. I've never met a girl who didn't dream of being anything other than a wife someday. This girl continues to surprise me. How…utterly delicious is this moment?_

"And…" she reached in her pocket and pulled out two tickets. "I managed to swipe these from a couple of older ladies at that café down the end of the alley. That's where I was when you were trying to steal from me. I heard them talking earlier about going to York New City for some grand auction, and then they started talking about some murders and I took them when they weren't looking. Two train tickets!"

 _She was there the entire time? I didn't see her, I didn't even sense her presence. This girl…what else can she do?_

"You might as well join me. Goldlink City is the stop before York New City." She reached down and picked up the basket of apples and cheese. She walked a little bit ahead of him and turned around.

"Let's go, Hee-soak-uh."

* * *

Hisoka stepped off of the train at the GoldLink platform. He turned around to see Natsumi in the window. She waved at him as the train rolled away. Hisoka stood there, staring into her icy blue eyes. The entire train ride was spent with the two of them talking about small things. She had a pack of Bungee Gum with her, and shared with a happy Hisoka. He was so intrigued with this girl, and the entire time he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like sparring with her. He told her that one day, after she becomes a Ninja and he learns Nen, they should fight and see who had become stronger. She looked more than happy to take him up on his offer.

Hisoka didn't turn away from her until the train was out of sight. Turning around, he saw a street full of bright lights. Oddly enough, there weren't many people on the street. Hisoka yawned, deciding it might be best to sleep now and start his pursuit in the morning. And aside from the apple, he still hadn't eaten. Oh well.

He walked down the street, glancing into the darkened windows. Silhouettes of women lingered in between the buildings, whispering out prices and services to those who passed by. _These must be those women._ Mainly the places he walked past were bars and nightclubs. Muscular mean with mean faces stood outside of the bars, daring anyone who entered. Hisoka imagined the day he would look so strong; so intimidating.

A smell that wasn't liquor entered his nostrils. Across the street was a restaurant with darkened windows as well. Hisoka noticed that unlike the other establishments, this place had no security at the door. The perfect place to eat and relax.

The restaurant was dimly lit inside. Red and pink lights were scattered randomly throughout and were accented by cigar smoke. Given the area, its purpose wasn't to be romantic. Here was a place where secrets could be sold and kept. Where those who wanted to lay low cold eat incognito. And, to Hisoka's discovery, get shit faced drunk at their full bar. It was far from luxurious, but given its capacity of people, it sure seemed to be popular.

"Yo, kid!" The bartender looked perplexed at the new attendee in the room, and he stopped midway through wiping down the counter to stare Hisoka down. "This place isn't for the likes of you. Get outta here!"

Hisoka glared at the bartender and ignored his request. He walked towards the bartender, angering him further.

"What, you got as much smarts as you do height? I said scram boy!"

 _That word again. Calling me a boy like I am not capable of the behavior of men._ Hisoka gritted his teeth but did not listen to the bartender. Instead he sat right at the counter and continued to glare.

"I am hungry mister. And I don't plan on leaving here until I can get something to eat." He pulled the knife that he had taken from home out of his pocket and sat it on the counter. A threat. The bartender looked at it and laughed deeply, clutching his belly.

"So I'm supposed to be afraid of some butter knife, kid?" He picked the knife up, laughing harder. He wiped a tear from his eye. "I haven't laughed so hard like that in a while. Tell you what, shorty. I'll give you a meal tonight on me. Since you're such a threat and all. But you better not start any bullshit or I swear I'll strangle you with my bare hands. Got it?"

Hisoka stared at him, a stone cold expression covering his face. "Geeze these kids today sure aint got no manners." The bartender continued mumbling to himself and went to the back. Hisoka pressed his elbows on the counter, scanning the room through the corners of his eyes. A man leaning in on a woman pressed to the wall. His hands going in places that Hisoka couldn't see. Her eyes trying to focus as her lips were slightly apart. On the other side, a man downing another shot of a clear liquid. Hisoka counted 13 shot glasses near him. Clearly he was running from something. He had a photo in his hand and was wiping away tears. Hisoka rolled his eyes. He didn't understand drunkards.

"I can't believe you came back to Goldlink, Kenji. You've got to be the dumbest son of a bitch I know. You know how many people want you dead?"

"Well, I'm not staying. I plan on leaving the day after tomorrow. I just needed to get away for a bit. You remember how the Slums can be."

Hisoka's eyes widened at the voice in the far left corner. He slid his tongue slowly over his top row of teeth. _NO! Has luck really shined down on me today? It cannot be this easy!_

He turned his head slowly towards the voices. And. There. He. Was.

Hisoka felt a rush of pleasure soar through his body. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been! He hadn't planned on finding him tonight- _Kenji, was it?_ -and here he sat. Like lamb waiting for the slaughter.

He slid down from the barstool and stepped lightly towards the area. Kenji had his back turned towards Hisoka, head tilted back to finish off his pitcher of beer. Hisoka walked closer to him, lingering just over his forehead. A dangerous smile emerged on his face. A light chuckle escaped his lips.

 _THIS IS JUST TOO EASY!_

His chuckle forced Kenji to open his eyes, meeting Hisoka's golden yellow irises. Hisoka looked at him with a deranged look on his face. The man stood up, stumbling due to his drunken demeanor. "What do you want boy? And why are you looking at me like you're some psychopath?"

"He's probably one of those homeless pips who come in and out of these bars, Kenji," his companion replied. "Scram kid, it's past your bedtime."

Hisoka ignored the other man, not taking his face off of Kenji. "Do you know who I am?" He let the words come out of his mouth like a purr, his undertone amused. "Please don't tell me you don't recognize me already?"

Kenji squinted his eyes at him, as though that would help him out. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Nope! Can't say that I do! But like my buddy here said, get out of here. This aint the place for children."

Hisoka looked down and giggled. "So I've been told. But I believe that luck is more on my side than I would say yours, Kenji-chan."

"The hell are you talking about, boy? I don't fucking like riddles and you're pissing me off. You'd better get out of here before I do something I could regret when I'm sober!"

Hisoka shot his head up and stared boldly at Kenji. Anger and amusement raced through his eyes. The eyes of a killer.

"I've seen what you can do, and I must say I'm not impressed. Those two women were weak, I however, am not."

A slight shiver of panic raced through Kenji's eyes. But he shook it off and tried to cover his uneasiness. "Boy, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm gonna tell you one last time to get the hell out of here." He turned around and looked at his companion, taking his seat. "Hells he talking about, women and-"

Hisoka placed the knife to the man's back and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He caught him midway through taking his seat. He leaned in close to the man's ear. "Tsk, tsk tsk. Now I would hope you would know better than to lie. My mother wasn't …much…but she at least deserves your acknowledgment. Aren't you supposed to be a _real man_?"

"Kenji what the hell is going on with this kid!?" The companion stood up and flung his chair to the side. "Kid what the fuck are you doing?!"

Hisoka looked up and met the eyes of the companion. "Why, I am showing the way things need to be handled around here, that's all." He plunged the knife into Kenji's back. Blood trickled from the wound and dripped onto Hisoka's foot. Hisoka couldn't contain himself! It felt so good, watching him cower!

Kenji reached around with the other hand and removed the knife from his back. He tossed it to the side, annoyed, and wrapped his hand tightly around Hisoka's neck. He lifted him in the air and met him at eye level. "YOU!" he screamed in Hisoka's face. "You are an annoying piece of shit, just like your whore of a mother! And you can go burn with her in hell for all I care!" His hands gripped tighter around Hisoka's neck. Hisoka's fingernails dug deeply into his arm. His world was going black. _No, I'm not weak. I'm not weak!_

"What in the hell is going on over here!?" Hisoka recognized that voice as the bartender. Kenji released his grip on Hisoka, dropping him to the floor. Hisoka gasped for air, preciously sucking in as much oxygen as he could. Color was coming back to his world.

"Kid didn't I tell you not to start any bullshit?! I turn my back for a second, and here you are, starting bullshit!" Hisoka coughed, turning to look at the bartender. Behind him were four very tall, very muscular men. Hisoka noticed that each of them had that same purple hue around them that was around Natsumi's glass shard. _Do they know how to use it? That Nen?_

One of the men whispered something into the mic in his ear, and then whispered into the bartender's ear. The bartender's face immediately hardened and he glared at Hisoka. "Now look what you've done. The boss is coming, and if he has to come downstairs, it aint gonna be pretty. Now I'm going to catch hell because I let you stay in here!" The bartender cursed under his breath and looked at Kenji. "And what the hell is your problem?"

Kenji grunted and pointed to his back. "This little shit stabbed me!"

The bartender looked back to Hisoka. "With that stupid butter knife?" Hisoka nodded. The bartender rolled his eyes and stared at Kenji. "If you let some little kid stab you with a butter knife, then you deserved it." One of the muscular men whispered something in the bartender's ear again, and he stepped to the side, sighing.

A short, heavy set man stepped through the middle. He had a shot glass in one hand of dark liquor and a cigar in the other. He looked back and forth between Kenji and Hisoka. "So I hear you two are starting a ruckus in my bar," he said, voice husky.

"I-I was just minding my business Hitoshi sir, and this kid just came up and stabbed me!" Kenji had fear in his eyes, and could barely stay still in the presence of this man. Hisoka's ears rang at his name. _Is that him?_

"That true, kid?" Hisoka nodded again. "And what reason do you have to be stabbing him in here? I know Kenji here has some enemies, but I never thought he would make bad with little kids."

Hisoka coughed again, still trying to find his voice. "H-he, killed someone I know. I was just trying to avenge her death. He doesn't deserve to live."

Hitoshi's eyebrow raised, impressed with the danger in his voice. "And just who did he kill?"

Hisoka looked him in the eyes. "My mother. And his lover."

Hitoshi rubbed his chin and looked at Kenji. "Is that true, Kenji? Did you murder this kid's mother? And that beautiful broad of yours?"

Kenji hesitated before answering. "I don't know. It might be possible…"

"You know how I feel about liars, Kenji. And I can see your energy surrounding you right now and it shows me you're lying to me. Now because of you, I've got eyes paying attention to me. Tonight I got the mayor dining in here, and you're making me look bad. And you know how I feel about looking bad."

Kenji raised his hands in defense. "N-no, Hitoshi! I'm not trying to do that! I swear, I would never, especially of how good you been to me!"

Hitoshi raised his hand, silencing him. He looked at one of his bodyguards. "Take him out back and take care of him. This is the last time he causes a ruckus in my bar." The body guard nodded, and two of them violently grabbed Kenji's arms. "No! Hitoshi, please! Don't do this! I swear to you this will never happen again! I know I said it last time but this time I mean it!" Kenji pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. Hisoka could still hear him screaming as he was removed through the back doors.

"And the kid?" One of the remaining two bodyguards pointed at Hisoka. "What do we do with him?"

Hitoshi looked at Hisoka for awhile. "Get rid of him too. I don't want to deal with any witnesses." He turned to leave and the bodyguards made their way towards Hisoka.

"Hitoshi!" Hisoka yelled, using as much strength as he could muster. "Hitoshi, wait!"

Hitoshi stopped in his tracks, turning his head halfway. He stood in silence, waiting for whatever Hisoka had to say.

"I was told, you could teach me something."

Hitoshi turned around to Hisoka. He motioned for his bodyguards to stop and looked interested. "And what did you hear I could teach you?"

Hisoka looked at him and smiled. _Now's my chance!_

"Nen. I heard that you could teach me Nen."

* * *

 **THAT DOES IT FOR CHAPTER 2! SORRY IF IT WAS TOO LONG, BUT I DON'T WANT TO DWELL ON KID HISOKA FOR TOO LONG (ALTHOUGH HE'S FUN TO WRITE!) IM READY TO WRITE THE HISOKA WE'VE ALL COME TO KNOW AND LOVE LOL.**

 **ONCE AGAIN ID REALLY** _ **REALLLY!**_ **APPRECIATE ANY FEEDBACK! THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITED OR LIKED THIS STORY SO FAR! IT MAKES ME HAPPY BECAUSE I REALLY LOVE WRITING. SO ANY COMMENTS, CARES, OR CONCERNS WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

 **CHAPTER SONG TITLE CREDIT GOES TO THE WEEKND.**


	3. White Shadows

Chapter 3: White Shadows

Today was a slow day.

Yukiro the bartender ran his cloth around the rim of yet another glass, cleaning it for the fifth time that morning. He eyed it closely; once again discovering that it possessed no streaks, and sighed deeply. He glanced at the clock. _Only 11:23 am._ He still had another 10 hours to go before quitting time. Only three patrons sat in the bar; the same three drunkards who came in every day and only bought one drink. A small sliver of sunlight threatened to pierce through the darkened glass. Yukiro ran his hands down his face in an anxious manner. _This was going to be a long day._

Truth be told, things had been this way for quite some time. Ever since Hitoshi discovered his new money maker, the actual bar had taken a back seat in terms of producing revenue. Seven years had passed since that fateful day, and seven years had passed since Yukiro actually had a busy time at work.

"Yo!" Yukiro looked up to see an old man enter the bar. He smiled and waved a hand in the air.

"Aah, Ren! It's been awhile since I've seen you around these parts!" Yukiro pulled a glass down from above his head, and grabbed a bottle of sake from under the counter. "You still drinking the same poision?"

Old man Ren pulled off his hat and took a seat at the bar. "You know it! I can't keep up with whatever these kids are putting in their systems now a days. No sir, I stick to what I know." Ren looked around the establishment, frowning at the lack of people. "Although I see that some things have definitely changed. Last time I've been in GoldLink, this place was always packed. Falling on hard times?"

Yukiro shook his head and let out a deep breath. "No, it's quite the opposite actually. Hitoshi is doing better in business now than he's ever been." He filled the glass with sake and slid it over to Ren. "Hell I'd say he's only keeping this place open as a favor to me."

Ren gulped the liquid down quickly and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He scrunched his face as the sake burned his throat and coughed. "Alright, now I'm prepared to hear this. Hitoshi, the lewd crude businessman of Goldlink Hitosi, found something better than this dump? What the hell's he doing on the side? Did he give in and start a prostitution ring?"

Yukiro shook his head. "No, even that couldn't get him _half_ of the Jenny that he's raking in. This story's kind of old, so let me catch up to ya and I'll let you in on the secrets around here." Yukiro poured himself a glass of sake and swung it back. "Alright, so about eight years ago, I was working like I normally do at night, and this kid walks in here. Young little thing, about 10 or so, and he's got this crazy red hair and slanted eyes," Yukiro pulled back on the corners of his eyes to exaggerate his point, "and instantly I'm like get out. This place is no place for kids. Hell, half of the time, this place is no place for adults. So anyways, the kid manages to make me laugh, which you and I both know don't happen quite often, and I decide to feed him. But I tell the little shit not to go starting any trouble. And you know what the kid does?"

"He's starting trouble?"

"You fucking know it." Yukiro poured himself and Ren another glass of sake and they knocked it back. "So I come back and this kid _stabs_ this guy-you remember Kenji? That stupid drunk who was always giving Hitoshi a hard time?-yeah him. Stabs him with a butter knife. A butter knife! So bossman gets involved, and he's _pissed_ , so he exes out Kenji and gets ready to do the same thing to the kid. And the smart little bastard finds this last minute courage and asks Hitoshi to teach him something."

"Well," Ren asked impatiently, "what's he ask him to teach?"

* * *

 _"Nen. I want you to teach me Nen."_

 _Hitoshi stared at Hisoka on the ground with wide eyes. He said nothing, instead putting his cigar to his lips and lighting it. He took several puffs before turning his back on Hisoka. He looked over to Yukiro and motioned his head in an upwards gesture. Then he disappeared into the dim lights upstairs._

 _The body guards grabbed Hisoka and forcefully lifted him to his feet. One pushed his gun in the middle of Hisoka's back. "Let's move it kid. Up the stairs."_

 _Hisoka showed no signs of fear or reluctance as he followed the spiral stairs to the top floor. It looked much more exquisite on the second level of the restaurant, with red velvet, wall to wall carpeting and golden scrolls accenting the walls. Hisoka glanced briefly at the art work, silently admiring it. But for the most part, he kept his eyes forward. He was smart, and he knew that this was business._

 _They made it to the end of the hall in front of two grand, wooden doors. The bodyguards stepped in front of Hisoka and used a key to open the door. "Alright kid, go on in. Boss man is waiting on you."_

 _Hisoka went in the room, alone, and looked around. Big paintings of Hishiro decorated the room, and one painting of a small girl with big, icy blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. 'Natsumi,' Hisoka said in his head. He found himself drawn into her eyes, once again. 'Cold and violent, even behind oil paint.'_

 _'Have a seat, son," Hitoshi turned around in his chair, still puffing on his half smoked cigar. Hisoka sat, never breaking eye contact with him. Hitoshi chuckled and tapped some of the ash off in the ashtray. "You have a lot of spunk, son. It's not every day you see someone your age have no fear. There's only one child I've ever met like that." He pointed the cigar towards the painting of Natsumi on the wall. Hisoka looked at it out of the corner of his eye. "My niece, Natsumi. Beautiful creature, isn't she? She's pretty much the only family I have left. But I'm sure you know that." He hardened his eyes and looked at Hisoka. "No one else outside of my men and Natsumi knows about my Nen powers. And the only two people who did outside of her, are dead. So tell me, how did you meet her?"_

 _Hisoka began to play with his fingernails. "In an alleyway," he said slyly, "About a city over from the Slums where I'm from. She was like you, you know. About to kill me over something so small."_

 _"Don't push it son." Hitoshi pointed his cigar directly at Hisoka. "I still call the shots around here, and don't you forget it."_

 _Hisoka smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "She informed me that I have a special ability that needs to be harnessed. And apparently, you're the only one that can do just that."_

 _Hitoshi took another drag of the cigar before finally putting it out. He stood up and walked towards the window, turning his back to Hisoka. "Special abilities, you say? While I believe that my niece is incredibly gifted, I still would like to see for myself." Hitoshi grew silent abruptly. Hisoka stared at him in confusion. He began to see a soft purple glow emitting around Hitoshi. The glow spread out of his feet and unto the floor, covering the ground around him. Hitoshi turned around, and Hisoka saw a stronger purple glow emitting from his eyes and fingertips. He held up his hands._

 _"Tell me son, what do you see?"_

 _Hisoka could only faintly see the glow manifesting itself into words from his fingertips. "Look…behind..quickly…"_

 _Hisoka turned around just in time to see one of the swords that Hitoshi had as a collector's item fly towards his head. He ducked quickly, and the sword flew directly into Hitoshi's hands. Hitoshi smiled, thoroughly impressed._

 _"Good job. If you had turned around a fraction of a second longer, this sword would have split your head right open. Either outcome in this scenario would've suffices. Nonetheless, I believe you and Natsumi were telling the truth. You definitely have something special. Most men require months of training to use such an advanced Nen technique. You appear to have it naturally."_

 _Hisoka looked back and forth in amazement._ This man had incredible powers! _He could tell that Natsumi's powers didn't even compare to that of Hitoshi's. His power sent chills up Hisoka's spine. He enjoyed every sensation._

 _"When I make a decision to kill someone, I keep my word. But you, on the other hand, are a rare treasure. You, my boy, are what I like to call unripened fruit. And it would be a waste and a shame to not see you mature." He walked over to Hisoka and put his hand on his shoulder. Hisoka could feel the man's energy seeping onto his own. "You will be my apprentice. I will teach you all of my secrets in Nen. We will find your strengths and weaknesses, and we will exploit them. By the time I am finished, I do believe that you will have powers that will humble even the strongest man. You will be powerful, you will be feared, and most importantly, you will be an expert Nen user."_

 _Hisoka smiled deviously. In an instant, this man had promised to give Hisoka everything he had yearned. Strength, power, respect and the techniques to kill._

 _It was absolutely perfect._

* * *

"And after that, Hitoshi trained him _hard._ I mean, at one point I felt sorry for the poor kid. But he seemed to _enjoy_ it. I'm telling you that boy would come in here looking on the brink of death: bloodied, tired and just about falling over. But his eyes showed so much joy. So much _lust_. I was sickened and impressed all at the same time."

Ren looked on in amazement at Yukiro's story. "So what happened to the boy?"

"He did exactly what Hitoshi said he would do and _more_. Kid earned such a reputation as a fighter, and he only progressed as time went on. Hitoshi had some problems with a rival about a year after the kid got here, and jokingly he told Hisoka that he wished he could get rid of him for him. Well the next night, Hitoshi comes in here, and the kid is standing in his office with the rival's _head._ It was the sickest thing I've ever seen! This small kid is holding this massive head, blood smeared all over his clothes and hands, and the little shit is standing there _smiling_. Like he _loved_ it. So Hitoshi began training him as a personal assassin. People come to Hitoshi for jobs, he sends out Hisoka for the dirty work. It's been like that for the past seven years. He treats him like a son, but I don't think Hisoka gives a damn. Once he learned all he needed to learn, he seemed to have his own agenda. I don't really trust the bastard, but I'm not trying to be on his list. He's good at what he does, that's all I can say."

Ren scoffed and motioned for another drink. "Psssh, good fighter or not, he still should learn some manners. I can't stand a cocky fighter. In my day, I sure would've taken him on. Special power or not. You remember, Yukiro. I had all the villagers afraid." He sloppily downed another glass of sake in his mouth. "If I had trained him, I would've made sure that's the first thing he learned."

"Ren-"

"Now hold on a bit, Yukiro. You know how I get when I've been drinking. I just don't think I like the bastard, not by the way you tell the story."

"No, Ren-"

"Damnit, Yukiro!" Ren slammed his fists on the counter. "Don't go cutting me off now! I listened patiently to your story, least you could do is listen to my opinion about this son of a bitch."

"Okay, Ren, but-"

"I swear to God, if you do that again I'll-" Ren's eyes opened wide as he stared at Yukiro. He began to cough, and looked at him in confusion. Slowly he turned around at the source of his interruption. He looked on in horror at his realization.

"Who….who are you?"

A man emerged from the shadows. He was tall and _very_ muscular. His fire red hair was slicked upward in style. His pale, milky face was accented by a pink star and a teal teardrop. His flamboyant clown jester wardrobe tied everything together. He smiled crookedly, and chuckled light heartedly at the old man. "It's not very polite to discuss others when they are away. You never know if they are listening. I believe our dear friend tried to warn you." He chuckled again, finger covering his mouth.

Ren reached around to feel the back of his head. Something protruded out of his skull, but it felt so _light_. _I'm okay, there's no blood, so I'm okay._ "Why are you dressed like that?" Ren seemed to be going into a daze. He looked at Hisoka in utter confusion and his words came out robotically.

"Why, the better for you to remember me, my dear," he replied, voice light and airy. "A magician must always look the part. Otherwise, do you fully appreciate the act?"

"I suppose," Ren managed to mutter out. Yukiro looked on helplessly, afraid that he might suffer the same fate.

"Well, then you haven't seen the best part!" he smiled happily, like a kid in a pet store, and clapped his hands together. "I always save the best tricks for last! And you, you lucky Devil," he pointed at him, "get to be the main attraction!" In the blink of an eye, Ren was pulled up from his seat and towards the magician. _How am I moving? It feels like the air is pulling me!_

Ren found his face in the clutch of the man's hand. From far away he looked menacing, but he had a childlike charm about him. Up close, however, he looked _terrifying_. His golden hued eyes darkened, and his eyes steadied. His voice dropped several octaves and he got so close that Ren could feel him breathing. Looking into his eyes again, he saw they were wild and dangerous. Like an animal on the hunt.

"Ren, is it? Thank you so much for coming out today and helping me with my act. I believe that you have been the highlight of my day thus far. And my name, is Hee-soak-uh."

It happened so quickly that Ren couldn't process his demise. A fist came down on his cheek hard, and Ren could feel the intruding object being removed from his neck. He turned around briefly before falling to the ground. _A simple playing card. The joker._

Ren thought no more as the Joker card was embedded in the middle of his forehead. Hisoka watched as his eyes rolled towards the back of his head. He smiled brightly, licking his fingertips in the process.

"Isn't life so wondrous, Yukiro? I didn't order breakfast, and look at the delicious meal it gave me." Hisoka sighed lustfully and bent down to remove his card. He turned around to walk out towards the entrance before stopping. He turned to look at Yukiro.

"I can _trust_ you to clean this up, right Yukiro? You know the boss hates a big mess before lunch." He chuckled and walked out of the door.

Yukiro gritted his teeth and pounded the bar counter. The three patrons looked on in horror at what happened, but they knew better. Just saying Hisoka's name around Goldlink would cause others to stop in their tracks. "Damn that bastard. I'm going to make Hitoshi see one way or another that he doesn't belong here. Things need to go back to the way that they used to be."

* * *

Hisoka stepped outside in the blazing sun. He stretched his limbs and yawned. Life was once again getting so _boring_. Hitoshi had fulfilled his prophecy, and had helped train Hisoka to be one of the deadliest assassins in the area. But work was slowing down, because no one dared try to mess with him. _Just like my childhood again. I need some entertainment._

Oh but that Ren! How delightful had it been that he had gotten a kill so soon in the day! And unexpected at that! Hisoka smiled again at the remembrance. The fear in his eyes as he saw his future. The total and complete dominance Hisoka had over him. What entertainment!

But at the same time, how typical of his prey. Was there anyone out there who could give him a challenge? He longed for the day when he could use his full power of Nen again, and not just in his playing cards. _"Pure magic!"_ Hitoshi had told him throughout his vigorous training. _"You are a true magician of the Nen practice!"_ These days, he felt as if no one could see that. He wanted, no _needed,_ something new. Something exciting. Something _dangerous_.

And those were all of the reasons that Hitoshi had to die.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Thank you to everyone who's been reading this story so far, and a special thank you to anyone who's left a comment. You guys rock! If anyone's wondering where the 'romance' is, don't worry! It's coming! Thank you for the wait!**

 **Once again, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Chapter Song Title Credit goes to Coldplay.**


	4. You Got Spirit, Kid

Chapter 4: You Got Spirit, Kid

"Are you really going to leave so soon?" He ran a finger down the spine of his back, admiring the tone and definition in his physique. He hadn't expected to spend the night, especially after their fight, but he couldn't resist those charming eyes and insatiable smile. _And those lips! Truly a god!_

"We've had our fun for the evening, and now the evening is over. And with it goes the fun."

"So, can we do this again sometime? I can honestly say I've never had quite a lover such as yourself. You are the same aggressive beast on the battlefield in the bedroom. It would be such a shame to not see you again," he rolled over on his side and propped his head against his hand. He pouted, hoping to persuade another night from the lover.

"This will be the last time you will see me. I won't have any control over our next encounter, wherever that will be, and I can't guarantee that I will be as… _nice_ …as I was today. _So I_ can honestly say, you should hope we never meet again."

"Oh, come on Hisoka," the man rolled over on his back now, arms and legs sprawled outwards, "don't you want to ravage me again? You told me that you had never met someone like me."

Hisoka turned and looked at him, disinterested. "I thought the same thing, and yet here we are. You, lying there reeking of desperation, and I putting my clothes on, back again at square one. Life is so cruel to its most passionate souls. You understand, Nobu." Hisoka pulled his half shirt over his head and stood up. He stretched his arms and grunted. "At least you provided me some small satisfaction this evening."

Nobu shot up from the bed angrily. "You don't need to make me feel like some sort of toy that you're putting back on the shelf, Hisoka. You sure know how to kill a man's spirit."

"Spirits are not the only thing I know how to kill," Hisoka grinned cunningly at him, "isn't that how we wound up here in the first place?"

"We wound up here because you didn't want to admit defeat. You and I both know that I had the upper hand in that battle. I had much to protect."

Hisoka laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "You had much to protect? Why, sweet Nobu. You're so simple its _delectable."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nobu reached for his pants, offended by Hisoka's tone.

"Why, you had nothing to protect, boy lover. I had already taken care of your boss before I even looked into those resilient eyes of yours."

Nobu's jaw dropped, and his eyes shot open in anger. He couldn't control the waves of distaste that swam through his body. "Why—how-when….you son of a bitch!"

Hisoka laughed again. "Yes, to some I was the son of a bitch. But she wasn't so bad. What's done is done, Nobu. Let's not spoil the evening I'm sure you won't forget. Me, on the other hand, have already put our encounter in the back of my mind." Hisoka reached down and tied his shoes. He grabbed his deck of cards and strolled towards the door. "Be a good boy now, boy lover."

Nobu grabbed Hisoka's arm and put a pocket knife to his throat. "You dare say those words to me and then try to _leave?_ You have forgotten who would've been victorious, clown. I will not let you leave this room until you have atoned for your sins. What's so funny!?"

Hisoka's body shook in amusement. _Okay, that's enough now. Clearly I was wrong about this hunt._ He reached his arm up quickly and tightened his grip around Nobu's throat. He looked deeply into his eyes, terrorizing Nobu without words. "You are quite the comedian tonight, boy lover. Surely, you must know there are no jobs that I leave unfinished. But let's get one thing painfully clear," his voice deepened; danger leaking through. "I was wrong about you. I thought you could provide a challenge, but you were so easily taken down, in both the bedroom and the battlefield, that I see no need to take anything about you seriously. Oh what's wrong, sweet Nobu?" Nobu's face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen. "I thought you liked this? Didn't you ask me to do something like this to you?" Hisoka pouted. "Oh, you're no fun, boy lover." He released Nobu from his grasp, dropping his hard on the ground. Nobu gasped for air and tried to regain his composure. He looked up at Hisoka, eyes full of animosity. Hisoka chuckled lightly and bent down. "I see no true purpose in killing you here tonight. I have no carnal desires at the current moment-you can thank yourself for that-and quite frankly, you're not worthy of a death by my hands tonight. Think of it as…a gift." Hisoka smiled warmly at him and regained his position. He turned towards the door.

"But if I ever set eyes on you again, I will take my gift back. I can guarantee you that."

* * *

Hisoka walked out of the lobby of the hotel and pulled out his cell phone. He found the number he needed and pressed send. Putting it to his ear, he began walking down the busy street.

"Speak," the old, raspy voice on the other end demanded.

"It is done." Hisoka put his arm over his head. It was starting to rain and he couldn't have his hair fail on him now.

"Good, very good my boy!" The old raspy voice said. "Although I think you're losing your touch, son. This job took you much longer than the others do."

"I got….distracted. It was done hours ago."

"Say no more. I've heard about your… _personal_ life, and I don't care to know about those things. Well that's the last job that I have for you for a while, so there's no need to rush back home. You should stay and enjoy the city. I'm wiring five thousand jenny to you as we speak, so that should last you until I can clear the rest. Good job again, son. I'm glad I don't have to worry about that prick anymore." Hitoshi couldn't contain his enthusiasm on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, later." Hisoka ended the phone call without waiting for more of Hitoshi's conversation. _Stay in Yorknew City for the night? Who knows what kind of trouble I can get myself into._

He walked down the street, weaving in and out between people and accidentally (but unapologetically) bumping into them with his elbows.

The rain was beginning to fall harder.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see people were staring at him with a mixture of admiration and confusion. But he paid those types of things no mind. Hisoka didn't care about being attractive to others, or if someone else was attractive. He cared about one thing and one thing only: strength.

It was what landed him to spend the evening with Nobu; him thinking that the bodyguard was a worthy opponent. But Nobu turned out to be no more than a skilled fighter who reached his prime. And Hisoka could break him with his two fingers. And where was the fun in that?

Hisoka climbed up one of the gutters in the next alleyway that he came up on. _I want to see how the city cries at night._ He found the highest access point he could to his advantage and peered out down below. He observed the people scattering about, trying to find shelter from the rain. They looked so pitiful and frustrated at the weather predicament. Hisoka found himself slightly amused at how trivial people could be. Something as simple as rain caused them to panic, abruptly ending whatever plans they had made for the evening. Drivers raced in a fury to make it to their destinations, and a few cars skidded back on forth on the roads. _How typical of humanity. They can't handle even the slightest bit of pressure without getting off focus. They never surprise me._

He continued to scan over the scenery, mentally offending the people below him. A vibration ran through his brain, causing him to cease his activity. He turned around and surveyed his surroundings. _I believe…someone is here._

Darkness met his eyes, confirming his solidarity, but his doubts were not eased. There was no mistaking that he sensed _something_ in the area, and he wasn't about to drop his guard despite what was visible to the naked eye. He reached in his pocket for his cards, gripping them tightly in preparation. Another vibration, this one less apparent, rang in his mind. The corners of his mouth began to rise. _So it seems that they know that I have detected them and are using Zetsu to throw me off. Amateurs._

Hisoka decided to return the favor to his invisible stalker, closing off all traces of his aura. He leapt to the nearest rooftop to his left: the last direction he felt the vibration. He scanned the blackened area, and closed his eyes to the silence. Soon, only the steady beating of raindrops filled his mental capacity and he tried to focus on picking up a slight bit of his company's aura. If they were truly an amateur like his instincts were telling them, they would slip up and temporarily stop their Zetsu. All he needed was an opening.

After several seconds had passed, Hisoka's eyes shot open and he immediately threw a card surrounded by Nen behind him. The rain was heavy, blinding his ability to see where the card went past his eyesight, but he heard a loud _clank!_ and knew that his target had been hit. He walked in the direction towards the sound, peering outwards to see his attacker.

"I would have never guessed you would have used playing cards as your Nen ability," a voice from the shadows spoke.

"And I would've never guessed that you would be such a coward. Surely, you have no sense of fear to try and attack me at all. The least you could do is show your face. I promise I won't judge how it looks when it stained with your blood." He stretched out his fingertips, eyes going furious with anticipation.

A chuckle erupted through, surrounding Hisoka. "You're still the same, naïve person , I see. Still thinking that your words are enough to prove yourself worthy. You can still learn a thing or two, _Hee-soak-uh._ "

Hisoka's eyes narrowed at the enunciation of his name. It began to register exactly what was going on. _I know that voice; more importantly, I know who would say my name like that._

A tall figure began to emerge through the raindrops. He smirked at the realization. "So, you've come back to me after all these years, eh? Decided to keep your promise, Natsumi?"

She laughed and stepped closer to him. "I'm not one for empty promises, Hee-soak-uh."

He sighed. "Must you continue to say my name like that? Somehow when you say it I feel like you're trying to belittle me. I don't take those things lightly."

She pierced her eyes at him. Hisoka took notice that their intensity had not changed whatsoever. They still possessed that same deadly coldness about them, and he couldn't help himself but to stare into them. Much _had_ changed since their last encounter eight years ago. She had not only gotten taller, but her body was very toned as a result to her immense ninja training. She was adorned in a fitted, but not too tight, black body suit, and it pressed slightly against her muscles and abs, showing off their definition. Her jet black hair had gotten very long, and she had it pulled back into a high ponytail. Her bangs still swept across her forehead, intruding her eyes. Hisoka _did_ have to admit that aging with a mix of puberty had turned her into a gorgeous woman. But that was no matter, because of a promise she made _so many years ago…_

"Are you finished gawking?" she teased him in a low tone, "because if so, I would like to get down to business."

"So soon? Why, I thought we could catch up before I end your life."

She covered her mouth and chuckled. "Oh, you simple, simple _boy_." Hisoka's eyes narrowed at that word. "Please understand that I am not the same girl who could only use glass as a means of protection." She lifted an arm, stretching it as a white glow emitted around it. "I have learned many things." Hisoka could sense that she wasn't lying.

This amused him, mentally and _physically_ , at the strength that oozed from her pores. He took a deep breath and exhaled pleasurably. _Oh, it's been so long since I've been this excited!_

"Well, then, pretty Natsumi. Would you like to put our lessons to the test? I believe, ' _to the death_ ' is what you told me before."

She held a palm up in front of him. "Not so soon, Hisoka." He smiled at her less exaggerated enunciation of his name. "There are things that I have to do before that. I see that you did visit with Hitoshi like I suggested. Your Nen power is remarkable."

He crossed his arms and stood to the side. "I know, isn't it? He made a decent teacher. Although, he just taught me the basics." He removed a hand tucked under his forearm. It instantly shot up with his aura. "The rest came naturally, but that should come as no surprise to you."

"You are such a cocky bastard," she giggled at his arrogance. "But at least you have a reason to be. The trick with the cards," she clicked her tongue, " _tres magnifique."_

"Thank you. I was taught to use an object that would least likely manifest into a weapon. The cards-they're a part of me. And they make one hell of an act." He threw one towards her and she barely dodged it. Her hair blew at the as the card roughly whipped past her, and she smiled.

"Impressive. I'm glad to see I wasn't wrong in my assumptions about you. But you still have much to do before you can ever fight me. That would be so…unfair."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. _Is she taunting me?_ She sensed that he had gotten serious, and his hair that fell to his face due to the rain did not help his broodiness. "Has your ninja training also taught you to be a fool? You're making it so hard for me to control these urges that pulse through me."

"Hmmph. While I do not doubt your incredible strength, never think that you can't get stronger. Every day that I wake up and breathe, I get stronger. The weakest man in the world is the one who stops working."

"The weakest man in the world is the unlucky soul that will fight me."

"Oh, Hisoka. I'm sure that charm of yours has caused many to fall to their knees in fear," she cut her eyes at him, letting him know that she meant business. "But that won't work on me. I can see that you can use improvement, and only after you've received it will I consider sparring with you."

"Tsk tsk tsk," he wave a finger in the air side to side. "I wasn't aware there were limitations to your promise. Had I known, I would've taken care of a lot more before our meeting."

"I'm sure. But you didn't, and here we are." She gazed her icy stare into his, arousing him. _Oh keep looking at me like that, Natsumi! Keep it up if you don't want me to break you here and now! You look so appetizing!_ "I must admit, I wasn't expecting to run into you here, Hisoka. I caught a strange aura unfamiliar to the area and came to investigate. I can't afford to be too careful these days."

"Oh?" he put a finger underneath his chin, intrigued. "How can a deadly killer like you be concerned with letting her guard down?"

She closed her eyes and burrowed her brows together. "I have heard…rumors. Apparently, I have enemies so soon in my career as a ninja assassin." She shot her eyes open. Inside her irises read hesitation, as if admitting this story was breaking character. "There's a supposed league who wants to kill me. I've been trying to find out information on them, but they are still well below the radar and I keep running into dead ends. But I won't give up. I will kill them before they even know find my whereabouts."

"So why are you telling me this? I hope you're not asking for my assistance. That has nothing to do with me."

She chuckled lightly. "I wasn't asking or expecting you to. I'm only letting you know that you are not the only one who has things to do before we spar. I don't want to waste my energy on something so trivial yet. Besides, you seem like the type who requires my full undivided attention, am I right?"

It was his turn to be amused. "Correct. But how disappointing is it that you can't set your priorities aside for the sake of a good fight?"

" _Good_ fight?" She raised an eyebrow. "Like I told you, you need to become stronger before we are evenly matched, Hisoka."

"It's too bad that your awareness doesn't match that gorgeous face of yours." He released _Ren_ from his body, allowing it to progress well beyond its means. "Getting stronger, is not something I need to concern myself with. But you don't seem like the type to take my word without action following. So how about I take you somewhere? I think I have the perfect solution for all at hand." _Yes, I know exactly how to make you want to fight me._

"Hmm, are you asking me on a date? I should let you know I don't settle for men who are weaker than me."

"I think you would like this date," he smiled the most sinister expression and licked his lips. "It would be… _life changing_ for you."

"Life changing you say? Well, I would be an idiot to turn this down. Fine," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "What is it that's so important?"

"I will kill the strongest person that I know. Someone who's power exudes both yours and mine. And I believe that after you witness this execution, you will have no other desire than to fight me." _Two birds with one stone._

Natsumi shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so, _Hee-soak-uh._ I'm willing to see whatever it is that you have in store." She yawned, stretching her hands in the air. "But only after a good night's rest. I have a feeling that wherever you're taking me isn't anywhere in the city. And I don't make a good travel companion without a night's sleep."

"Sure, princess. If that will make you happy, then I will meet you here tomorrow. Bright and early, I don't like waiting."

She gave him a perplexed look. "Why, my old friend, do you think I would leave you out in the rain all night and run the risk of you getting sick without my surprise?" She walked forward and grabbed his arm, slowly running her fingertips down his forearm. The movement caused him to shiver. "I have an apartment not too far from here. You will sleep there for the night. And wash off whoever's aura you have stained on your filthy hands." _So she can sense my boy lover, eh?_

She pulled his arm forward, forcing his steps. "Let's go, Hee-soak-uh."

* * *

Natsumi's apartment was plain and small, a hint of her lifestyle. She clearly wasn't one who cared about wordly possessions. She only required the bare essentials to any apartment living. The most extravagant thing she owned was a large bookcase filled to the brim with books.

"I'd offer you food, but I haven't had the chance to shop."

"I'm not hungry, for food that is."

She turned around to face them, eyes slanting as she attempted to read his words. "Are you coming on to me?"

He stepped closer until their bodies were touching, her back to his front. Natsumi mildly gasped as she felt him on her butt. Hisoka was a well sculpted man.

He placed his hands on both of her arms, squeezing gently. He leaned down so that his mouth was close to her ear. Natsumi could feel his breaths against her skin. She felt her skin begin to tingle. His lips brushed against her earlobe, and she caught her breath. Being in this manner, and feeling _him_ against her was becoming overwhelming. She was trying to find the words for the obvious statement he was going to whisper in her ear. He leaned in even closer-as if he wasn't close enough- and his breaths fell on her neck. Hisoka felt her shiver underneath his embrace.

"No." he said sternly in her ear and let her go.

He walked in front of her, amused at how he was so easily able to get under her skin. He met her gaze, her intense eyes showing confusion, arousal and anger all at once. He chuckled. "Don't disappoint me, Natsumi. I would hope that you have more restraint than to be captivated so easily. I'm sure that I could have killed you instantly, if I desired."

Natsumi blushed, falling under the truthfulness at his words. She _was_ letting herself become vulnerable, but she had never been touched in such a way before. She shook off _those_ feelings, and pushed Hisoka backwards.

"Shut up. Before I change my mind about the whole 'you-sleeping-in-the-rain' scenario. As I told you, I'm not interested in men who are weaker than I am." She shoved past him and disappeared into the bedroom in the back. Hisoka stared after her, still amused at her exit. _You say those words, Natsumi. But you and I both know that if I had whispered something else in your ear, you would've given yourself to me. Your aura tells another story entirely._

Natsumi emerged from the bedroom, carrying a pillow and a sheet. She threw it at him, still wound up over Hisoka's little game. "Here," she said coldly. "Make yourself useful on the floor. There's an extra towel in the bath if you decide to clean yourself. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, Natsumi. I hope you have a good night's rest. I'm sure that you will be going to sleep after you have pleasured yourself to our encounter. But let me warn you, I have been told that I am addicting," he teased her, enjoying the way the heat rushed to her cheeks. _This is just too easy!_

"H-Hisoka," she said with her teeth clenched. Her fists balled up and she approached him. Without warning, she punched him directly in the chest, causing him to stumble. Hisoka's heart beamed with joy at the impact.

She turned around and began walking towards her bedroom. "You're disgusting." She called out to him. Hisoka began laughing and covered the spot where she had hit him with her hand.

"Goodnight to you too, my sweet Natsumi." She responded to him by giving him the finger.

Hisoka ceased his laughing and looked down at his chest. _My, that actually stings. And to think, she wasn't even using her full power._ He licked his lips and sat on the floor. Small tingles began to erupt through his body. Such pleasure, it had been so long since he felt this _good._

 _Oh, how fun our spar will be! I can hardly wait!_

* * *

Hitoshi sat his phone down and stared out of the window. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. The phone conversation that he just ended had him confused. "How is it that the two closest to me just can't seem to get along?" He said aloud to no one. Hitoshi stroked the gray hairs protruding out of his chin and sighed. "This isn't good, this isn't good at all."

He lit up his cigar and inhaled the smoke deeply, forcing a short cough out. He sensed that someone was coming, and as the aura got closer and closer to his door, he frowned. _There is only one person who has an aura that powerful…_

"Just come on in, son," he said as soon as he felt the aura come close enough to the door. The door opened, and just as he suspected, Hisoka walked through. He was smiling very warmly and carried a shopping bag. Hitoshi eyed the bag and nodded in its direction. Hisoka held it up and patted the side.

"Oh, I bought you a present! As a way of saying thank you for all that you've done for me."

Hitoshi smiled, pushing the phone conversation and his doubts to the side. _He is like a son to me. I shouldn't let one conversation change that._

Hisoka sensed that Hitoshi was hesitant about something. He grabbed the chair in front of the desk and took a seat. "Are you alright, Hitoshi?"

Hitoshi coughed into his hands and waved Hisoka off. "Yes, yes, I'm perfectly fine. I just…well…oh the hell with it, I believe you should know."

Hisoka's eyebrow rose. "Oh? Do continue."

"Hisoka, you know you're very close to me. And I'm telling you this in confidence, but I do hope that you can use my words as guidance in the matter." Hitoshi pat the cell phone on the desk. "I just received a phone call from Yukiro, and he seems to think that you don't belong here. He thinks you're nothing but trouble, and I don't believe that, not one bit."

Hisoka pouted his lips. "Oh my, Yukiro said this? I had no idea he thought so ill of me!"

Hitoshi smiled. "That's what I figured. Yukiro has always been a sensitive one, if anything. It used to serve me handy when people would piss me off, but that was before you came along. He's probably a bit jealous."

"Jealous," Hisoka purred. "Hmm, you're right. Yukiro is just….jealous."

"Yes, anyone here can see you're like a son to me. And I hope that you think of me as…I don't know…a father figure of sorts."

Hisoka simply smiled.

"Well, in any case, I want you to make peace with Yukiro. You know, talk to him, make him see reason. I don't want my business to suffer, not on the roll that we've been on."

"Absolutely, Hitoshi. I'll tell you what, I'll go find him right now and talk with him."

Hitoshi raised his hands in the air. "Now that won't be necessary. He was heading home when he called me, and I'm sure that he's going to go rest before his shift tonight. I'll call him right now and arrange a meeting tonight." Hitoshi picked up the phone and dialed Yukiro's number.

Hisoka reached into his pocket and pulled out a vibrating cell phone. "Hello?" he purred into the receiver.

Hitoshi's eyes narrowed and he looked at Hisoka, putting the phone down. He looked at him in silence sternly, trying to understand. "Hisoka-"

Hisoka put the phone on the counter and smiled. "Now, now, before you say anything Hitoshi, I just want to let you know that I have full permission to use this from Yukiro himself."

Hitoshi sat in silence, not believing Hisoka one bit. Hisoka feigned a hurt expression. "Oh, you don't believe me? The son that you love so much? No matter," he shrugged. "You can just ask Yukiro himself!" Hisoka reached into the bag that he was carrying and pulled out a decapitated head.

Yukiro's decapitated head.

Hitoshi immediately rose and prepared to attack. He pointed a finger at Hisoka. "You! What kind of monster did I create!? He was right all along!" Hisoka laughed wildly, flinging the head to the wall as if it was no more than a ball of paper.

"I will kill you, Hisoka! Yukiro didn't deserve th—"

Hitoshi was cut off by multiple playing cards going through his hands, pinning him to the wall behind him. He screeched out in pain as blood ran down the cuts. Hisoka smacked his lips.

"Now I know you must be getting under my skin, old man," he said placing one finger on his chin. "I normally always get a clean cut. This is _sloppy._ " Hisoka stared into Hitoshi's eyes. For the first time in eight years, Hisoka saw that he had fear. He laughed wildly again.

Hitoshi threw his head downwards. "I won't let you sit here and torture me, you bastard," he spat. "If you're going to kill me, do it and get it over with." Hisoka didn't stop his laughing. Hitoshi raised his head and looked at him again. "Did you hear me!? I said do it and get it over with!"

Hisoka finally managed to calm himself. He walked towards Hitoshi and leaned in close to his face. He grabbed his chin so that their eyes met.

"Oh, you pathetic old man. That will come, just you wait! But first, there is someone you just _have_ to see!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **And here ya go! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story! I don't plan on it being too long, and I know EXACTLY where its headed, and I must say I'm excited! I would really appreciate hearing from you guys! Good or bad, I like reviews :3**

 **Thank you for anyone who reads it!**

 **Chapter Title Song Credit Goes to Coheed and Cambria**


	5. Ultraviolence

Chapter 5: Ultraviolence

Natsumi walked down the long corridor of the upper level in her uncle, Hitoshi's, restaurant. She stopped to touch one of the scrolls of the walls longingly, letting the memories of the art pieces captivate her mind. _This one, I remember, belonged to Mama._ She let her fingers roll over the raised kanji, and remembered being fascinated with them as a child. "They tell a story of our family's history," her mother told her, "and they're very important to our legacy. Since my brother had no children of his own, it was passed down to me. One day, my dear Natsumi, it will belong to you." Natsumi clenched her fists at the memory, barricading the emotions that threatened to flow out of her. _No, not yet. The time for that will be soon, but not yet._

When Hisoka told her that he would kill the strongest person he knew, she wasn't fully expecting him to bring her here to Goldlink. He looked at her the entire train ride with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, like a gift giver who couldn't wait to unveil the surprise. Natsumi didn't let herself convey any emotion towards his glares, rather, she had her own secrets in mind…

"Wait for my cue, will you?" he had told her upon entering the restaurant. "I will release all my aura at once, and that's how you will know that you can come in." She nodded to him, interested in these events that would unfold. He believed that she didn't know this place, due to the information that she had given him as a child. He believed that she didn't recognize Yukiro, and the twang of emotion that filled her heart as she watched Hisoka rip his head off. No, he didn't believe that the artwork that adorned the restaurant's walls had any significance to her at all. _No, he is still a person who knows nothing about something._

Hisoka's aura interrupted her thoughts. She looked in the direction of the door , anticipating what lie behind it. _It is time. It is time for everything to come full circle._

Natsumi opened the heavy wooden doors and immediately saw Hitoshi pinned to the wall with playing cards. She smiled discreetly, appreciating Hisoka's creativity. Hitoshi looked afraid, and seeing this woman in front of him made his eyes widen. Hisoka stared at Natsumi with a playful grin. _I'm sure he is very pleased with himself._

Hitoshi looked at the woman in front of him. Those icy blue eyes, that jet black hair, the face of someone he used to know, all hit his memories hard.

"I-I know you," he said, almost in a dream like state. "You look just like her."

Natsumi scoffed. " _Her_ has a name. Don't dishonor her by pretending otherwise."

"Natsumi. You're a woman now. Its…it's been so long…."

Natsumi cut him off and looked at Hisoka. "So, are you proud of yourself? I'm sure this is what you meant when you said you would kill the strongest person that you know and make me want to fight you, right?"

Hisoka smiled deviously. "A pretty face and smarts to match. Nothing gets past you, my dear."

Natsumi chuckled and hung her head, closing her eyes. "I haven't seen my uncle since I was seven years old. I never thought that I would see him again, and I spent my entire life training and hoping for this moment. And now that I am here, I must say….thank you, Hisoka."

Hisoka laughed. "Thank you? You're going to thank me for murdering the only family you have left? Why, you're more cruel than I am, Natsumi."

"You don't understand, apparently." She lifted her head and looked at Hitoshi with a deadly gaze. "Perhaps you can explain, _dear uncle._ "

Hitoshi dropped his head to the side, not meeting Natsumi's gaze. "I thought I told you to kill me clown."

Hisoka exchanged glances back and forth between the two, clearly confused at the chain of events that began to unravel. _This…this is not what I was expecting her reaction to be._

"So you will cower out once again?" Natsumi could not keep up her cool, deadly demeanor any longer. The rage that surfaced throughout her body was manifesting, and she was losing grip. "You won't use your last moments on this Earth to at least have some sort of repentance?!" she was screaming now.

"Clown! Kill me and let it be done. I have no need for this."

Hisoka threw a card in Hitoshi's upper arm, causing him to yelp in pain. His eyes narrowed. "I am…interested in whatever is going on. Speak, Hitoshi."

"No need," Natsumi interrupted. "I will tell you, before I watch you rip him to pieces." She looked at Hisoka, and he noticed that for the first time, her eyes held something else in them other than coldness.

Sadness.

"As I told you many years ago, my uncle taught me Nen as a child. I did not, however, tell you why. As I'm sure you have seen, my uncle has always been very greedy. My mother, his sister, would let him leech off of our family for years, taking money and never paying it back. Finally, when I was born, she had enough. So she cut him off, and he turned to gambling as a way to make ends meet. Unfortunately for him, he got in business with some powerful people, and ended up owing them more than he could dream to pay off. So back again he came to my mother, asking for a loan. She told him no, because she had a husband and a daughter now, and that was her priority. Do you remember this, Hitoshi?"

Hitoshi hung his head in silence, his eyes showing their defiance.

"As I expected from you. As my uncle was leaving, the young and naïve daughter asked him if he needed money. She had overheard her mother and father arguing about her uncle, and she wanted her family to be happy. This young and naïve girl also remembers her mother and father talking about certain _gifts_ that she had. Gifts that she must have inherited from the mother's lineage of users, ones that they were afraid would lead her down the path of her uncle. Greedy, malicious and uncontrolling. So she decided to ask her uncle if there was anything that she could do to help him be alright. Work a little bit, make dumplings and sell them in the market, you know, that sort of thing. He told her that there was nothing that she could do, and that he would figure it out on his own. That's when he eyed it: the treasures that my mother kept in the sanctuary in the front of the home. He mentioned something about them being useless, as family obviously meant nothing to its members. I, on the other hand, told him that I saw a very powerful white aura around it, and it must be important. So he took a keen interest in my abilities, and he wanted me to teach him how to see what I saw. You see, back then, he only knew certain abilities, but Gyo wasn't one of them. And I taught him. And in return, he taught me things as well. He told me that he had changed his mind, that there _was_ something I could do. He taught me to release my aura into objects so that I could use them as weapons. And he told me that he wanted to test out my abilities on someone. I was afraid, understanding exactly what he wanted me to do. And in my fear, I naturally ran to my parents. I told them of our lessons, of our trainings, and what he wanted me to do. I was never prepared to actually kill someone, but my uncle would not leave me alone. They were very angry about our secret meetings." She looked at Hitoshi and narrowed her eyes. "Tell him what happened next, _uncle_ ," her words came out maliciously.

He still said nothing, so Natsumi took out one of her weapons and threw it at him, piercing his stomach. He screamed in pain. "TELL HIM!"

Hitoshi struggled to catch his breath. "T-they came to me. They told me that I couldn't see her any more. By that time, I had already paid off my debts and moved to Goldlink. But the building was _expensive,_ and I couldn't have that. I was angry, and I decided that I _needed_ to have you around, to be my assassin. So I killed them."

"And you tricked me into making a Vows and Limitations against you. So that if I ever tried to kill you, I would die too. You had me afraid that I would never get the chance to get vengeance for them." She looked over to Hisoka. "That is, until I met you."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. He turned his head, pretending to be offended. "And all this time I thought you wanted me to meet him so that I could become strong."

She smiled at him, amused by his horrible acting skills. "I did. You see, Hitoshi was the only other person besides myself that I knew that had Nen abilities. Meeting you, I could tell that you were talented so early. And don't let that get to your head either. I purposely told you about him so that you could train underneath him, potentially surpassing his own power. I could tell, even back then, that you were not the type to answer to anyone, and that you hate being told what to do. And I know how much of a tyrant Hitoshi can be, and I saw the chemicals react."

"And you assumed that I would take care of your little problem for you, eh?" Hisoka laughed. "So this entire time the sheep has been betraying the lion."

"Watch it, _Hee-soak-uh_ ," she said, her words cutting with venom. "I meant what I said about you and I being unevenly matched. Hitoshi's training in no way can measure up to the training I received."

Hisoka cut his eyes at her. "Hmph. We can still settle that debate, _Not-sue-mee_ ," he said, finally getting his revenge in the enunciation name game.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. The point of this is, I thought you would've taken care of this already. But it seems fate has something else in plan for me." She cut her eyes back at Hitoshi. "Now I get to see the revenge that I've yearned for so long. So please, take your time in this kill. I want to watch his blood bleed slowly."

Hisoka ran his tongue over his teeth. _Oh my, quite the devious little soul!_ He walked in front of her and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, Natsumi, but I can't do that."

She took a step backwards and looked angry at him. "What do you mean, _can't_?"

Hisoka looked back at Hitoshi. "You're not the only one who wants him dead for a vendetta, you know." He walked over to Hitoshi and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "My, my Hitoshi, how weak you've become. Because you spent so much time sitting back and letting me do all of your dirty work for you, you've gotten lazy. Either that or I've gotten so much stronger than you. Do you remember, all those years ago, when I first walked into this shitty restaurant? Hmm?"

Hitoshi said nothing, but Hisoka was pleased nonetheless. _Your eyes tell me everything I need to know. Oh yes, I love the way you're looking at me! So scary, so frightful, oh it's getting me so excited!_

"Hmm," Hisoka mumbled, smiling and licking his lips. "I'm sure you remember a certain friend of ours, _Kenji_ , right? And you had him taken outside to be killed by your lapdogs? Well there was only one problem with that situation." He leaned to the side of Hitoshi's head and whispered in his ear.

"That kill belonged to me."

Hitoshi's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the excruciating blow that was delivered to his stomach. It felt as if a boulder had been thrown at him, and he coughed up blood and weezed at the ordeal. Hisoka definitely _was_ stronger than he had ever imagined him to be, and he never thought he would personally find out.

"So you see, Natsumi, I can't make him suffer. One, he doesn't deserve it. He's a tiring, boring old fool who got too comfortable. And I wouldn't enjoy watching his slow demise. Two, he isn't anywhere equal to me. I only like to take my time breaking those who intrigue me." He turned around to her, letting his last statement resonate in her mind. "Besides, I may have been fabricating the whole, 'strongest person I've ever known' bit. Had I known how easy it would be to have gotten you here, why I would've saved myself the effort!"

"And three?" Natsumi sensed that he wasn't done explaining his reasonings, and she felt no need to have to explain herself to him, of all people.

"And three," Hisoka turned back to Hitoshi and chuckled. "Three, is like you said, I don't like taking orders from anyone." Hisoka stuck his fist in Hitoshi's stomach. Hitoshi's mouth widened like he was going to scream, but nothing came out. Hisoka removed his fist, showing a hole directly in the center. Hisoka raised his arm and licked his hand. "How tasty, when you've been wanting something for so long. Care to try, my dear?" he offered his hand to Natsumi.

She looked thoroughly, and rightfully, disgusted and approached Hisoka. Violently, she smacked his face so hard that he turned to the side. "Don't ever do that again. That's absolutely disgusting." She turned and proceeded to leave the room. Hisoka laughed. "Oh, Natusmi, your feathers are so easily riffled its _exquisite!_ "

* * *

"So what are you going to do now, sweet Natsumi?" Hisoka and Natsumi had left the restaurant and were now walking through the deserted back streets of Goldlink.

"Now, I can focus my attention on finding more about this league. I have already crossed off one duty on my list, now I can work towards the other."

"Oh?" Hisoka pouted his lips. "And here I was hoping you would say, 'Yes Hisoka! I'd love to fight you and die in your arms!' You disappoint me, _Not-sue-mee_."

She clicked her teeth. "It's not as fun when you do it, you know. It's quite bothersome. And for the record, I wish you would stop thinking that I am not capable of fighting you. You're powerful, probably the most powerful man I've met, but that doesn't mean that I will so easily be taken down."

"Likewise, I will admit that you are pretty strong yourself, but you see that is why I must fight against you." He turned and grabbed her by the shoulders. "It would be a waste not to show off everything we've both learned."

Natsumi dropped her shoulders and broke free from his grasp. Ever since the night in her apartment, she didn't want Hisoka to get the satisfaction of knowing he got under her skin. _Just keep playing it cool, Natsumi._

"In time, Hisoka, in due time. But I have to do this first, as I told you on the rooftop that night. I don't know how many of them there are, I've only heard rumors of a few or so, but I want to eliminate them in case they decide to expand. And then, and only then, will I give you what you want."

Hisoka looked into her icy gaze a while before sighing. "If you insist, then come find me when you're ready." He turned away from her, prepared to go his own way.

"And where do you think you're going?" Natsumi stopped him. _Why am I stopping him?_

"Here, there, everywhere. Your lie is starting to get rather old and tiring. Just like your dead uncle."

"I never lied to you, Hisoka. If you want to fight me _so_ badly, then how about a proposition?"

He turned around and looked at her. "The last time you made me a proposition, you went against your word."

"Hear me out. If you help me find this league and kill them, I will fight with you to the death. And if I die- _if_ I die-then so be it. I will have completed my missions in life."

Hisoka looked intrigued. He stroked his chin and thought about it. "Why, big, bad ass Natsumi needs my help? I should take this as a compliment, I suppose. How delightful. This league must really have you afraid."

She shook her head in annoyance. "No, it's not that. To be honest, I believe I know who it could be. When I was in training, there was a man there who tried to get me to be romantically involved with him. But I refused because…. _something_ else had my mind occupied. He was completely obsessed, and he wouldn't leave me alone. He claimed that he could smell the power on me, and he wanted me to join with him to take over cities and nations. After I refused several times, he became fixated on the idea that I was involved with one of the training officers. Without any warning, he killed the officer during one of the sessions. They were going to kill him, but apparently he stole the officer's power and they didn't want to take the risk of everyone getting killed. So we as a camp left in the middle of the night, leaving him there by himself. I never even found out his name, but I'm sure he must be angry, and is coming after me for some weird retaliation." Her eyes met Hisoka's, and he looked dumbfounded.

"That has got to be the dumbest reason I have ever heard for wanting to kill someone. If you are not killing to avenge another life or for the pure pleasure of the sport, than you are _weak_." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Okay, fine, I'll join you. Now I feel compelled to kill this man on sheer principle. He needs to know how it should be done."

Natsumi playfully batted her eyes towards him. "Why, are you sure it's not because you're jealous? Hearing another man wanting _pretty Natsumi?_ "

Hisoka cut his eyes at her, showing their coldness. "I am incapable of feeling such an emotion. Besides," he grabbed her waist and pressed her closer to him, causing the heat to rise to her cheeks. He leaned in closely, touching their noses together. Natsumi could feel his breath against her lips, and her eyes widened, not sure how to completely handle what he was about to do.

He stopped an inch from her mouth, looking at her and licking his lips. "I'm sure I could have you all to myself, if I asked hard enough."

Hisoka never seemed to learn his lesson.

Natsumi slapped his cheek hard again, this time leaving a red imprint on his face. She looked down at her palm, noticing the white residue left behind. "You're such a clown, and I mean that literally and figuratively. Speaking of which, what's with that get up anyways?"

Hisoka laughed like a maniac, touching his makeup-less cheek. "Because I am a magician of Nen! I can work magic with what I've learned! You've seen me in the act, and you clearly enjoy the show." He winked at her causing her face to frown and turn away from him.

"Fuck you, Hisoka."

"One day we will, princess. Be patient."

Natsumi walked ahead, running out of comebacks to throw at him. _He's such an arrogant, cocky son of a bitch! He was better as a kid, at least it was amusing. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him to come along. But I could use the help._

She sighed and waited for him to catch up. When he did, he smiled at her sweetly, as if he did nothing wrong. She shook her head and looked at him from the corner of her eye. The sun was setting, illuminating the side of his face where the makeup was removed. _He looks handsome without that face paint. He doesn't look like a complete psychopath._

He felt her gaze and turned his head at her. "Enjoying the view, Natsumi?"

"N-no," she stuttered, being caught off guard. "I was just about to tell you that we need to visit the home of the training coordinators of the camp."

"For?"

"Because they should have all of the information that we need on the attendees of the training. Ive never personally seen them, in fact I don't think anyone has, but I do know they conduct the training yearly to hire the graduates as butlers for their family. Only the top three are chosen, and they're the strongest ones. I didn't make the cut, but I still learned a lot. Anyways, that's where we're headed."

Hisoka pursed his lips. It all sounded trivial to him. He just wanted to kill and get it over with so that he and Natsumi could settle their score. "And just where is this destination?"

"Our next stop, is Kukuroo Mountain."

 **Thanks to all the new readers and past readers. Thanks to all my friends who've read this despite my constant nagging and asking :p**

 **Please leave any feedback, good or bad, as I always appreciate it!**

 **Chapter Title Song Credit goes to Lana Del Rey**


	6. Piledriver Waltz

_******THIS CHAPTER WILL BE FILLER CHAPTER (AS IN NO PLOT DEVELOPMENT) BUT THERE WILL BE CHARCTER DEVELOPMENT******_

Chapter 6: Piledriver Waltz

Natsumi was _tired_.

The fastest route to Kukuroo Mountain would've taken them five hours to get to by train.

Hisoka, being the diabolical comedian that he was, decided to have them _walk._

Now what would have been a simple nap for Natsumi, turned into a ten hour expedition. And they weren't even at Kukuroo Mountain yet. Hisoka told Natsumi that getting her bones up and running would ensure that she would stay alert, giving her a better sense of her surroundings in case someone tried to attack her in a vulnerable situation such as a train ride. But she was convinced that he just wanted to see her suffer.

"Is this just payback, Hisoka? Did I slap you too many times or something?" They were now in the middle of a forest, and Natsumi sat on a rock to stretch her limbs. "I didn't think that I would have to do any more excruciating exercise when I left the camp. And yet, here I am."

Hisoka stood a ways in front of her with his hands on his hips. He snorted, and tilted his head backwards, gazing into the sun. He covered his eyes from the glare. "Why, I thought you would enjoy the forest, Natsumi. I didn't realize you were so hard to please."

She clicked her teeth and looked around. "This vegetation doesn't look anywhere near the mountainous regions of Kukuroo. Do you even know where we're going?"

He brought his head down and looked at her as his lips curled over his teeth into a smile. "I suppose it's a little too late for that now. I could have brought you here for a slaughter, princess, and you have willingly followed me here." He tilted his head back again and raised his arms up in a showmanship posture. "Just admit that you can resist me, even if I am leading you on the path of sudden death."

Natsumi glared at him, heat rising to her cheeks from a cluster of feelings.

Hisoka noticed that it got quiet around him. Before he could open his eyes to see what it was, he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. Two hands were on either side of his face, gently twisting his head in a counter clockwise position.

"I could rip your head off right now, _Hee-soak-uh_ ," Natsumi breathed in his ear. "So stop thinking that you have the upperhand all the time. Part of the reason you are still around is because you haven't pissed me off _that_ much to turn down your help. But understand, you are coming dangerously close."

Hisoka laughed under her weight. His laughs shook his body so hard that Natsumi was struggling to keep her knees balanced on his shoulders. He reached around him and pulled her arm unsuspectingly down, causing her to tumble forward. He caught her underneath her breasts and swung her around so that she was face to face with him. He held her up with one arm and used the other arm to wrap one of her legs around his waist. _The look on your face right now, Natsumi, is priceless._

He licked his lips and halfway closed his eyes, as he pulled her body closer to his. Natsumi was stuck in a trance. This was the third time that Hisoka pulled her into such a _suggestive_ position, and she didn't know how quite to handle it. Having never been touched in such a way before was causing her body to react in several different ways. All of these ways seem to collide, however, and caused her to freeze in his grasp.

"Oh, Natsumi," Hisoka breathed in a low tone, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise, "Don't you understand how much it turns me on to see you so _forceful_? So _violent_?" He stared at her face for several seconds, waiting for her to break free from his grasp just as she'd always done, but she didn't. She looked confused, shocked, and possibly _aroused_. "Killing you, with that look on your face that you have now, would be the sweetest event to happen to me. Oh you're absolutely pushing me over the _edge_."

There it was.

That look in her eyes.

The one that he was hoping she would give him: pure anger.

He saw the emotion well up in her cold irises, dancing around like lovers in a battle, until she looked at him with _death_. He couldn't control his body's reactions anymore, the heat rising from her anger, that cold killer look in her eye….

"Schwing!" He said with a sinister smile.

Natsumi's eyes widened and she looked at Hisoka with rage and shock. With all of the Nen that she could muster, she sent a right hook flying into Hisoka's jaw. _There we go_.

He landed in front of her on his bottom, and sat up laughing wildly and cupping his cheek. She dared not look down, for she didn't want to visually confirm what her body had _felt_.

"You….you….you fucking pervert!" she screamed. She turned around from him and marched away, fists clenched at her sides. _He fucking disgusts me!_

Hisoka couldn't cease his laughing as he watched her walk away from him. Truthfully, he was having too much fun with Natsumi. Seeing her get so overly worked up at a mere touch and a few words was exhilarating. How could he not play around with a brand new toy?

When she completely disappeared from his sight, he managed to bring his obnoxious laughs down to a few chuckles. "Come back, sweet Natsumi," he sang over the breeze. "Don't you know what big bad men do to little girls in the forest? Like you warned me before?"

Hisoka was answered with the sounds of crickets chirping. Nightfall was descending. Hisoka sighed and got up from the ground. He felt a little wetness on his chin and inspected it with his finger. _Blood_. He smiled at the discovery and looked towards the clearing where Natsumi had disappeared to. _You, my darling, are such a rare treat. I don't recall the last person to make me bleed. I hope to return the favor._

* * *

Natsumi sure did walk far when she was angry.

Hisoka was becoming annoyed at trying to locate her in the vast forest. The trees seemed endless, and he was starting to ponder leaving her there as punishment for her childish tantrum. _But, then who would I have the ultimate fun with?_ She had completely disguised herself in Zetsu, and left not a single trace of where she could have run off to. The moon was glowing through the trees, and Hisoka had been walking since dusk. _Now if I were a pissed off, sexually oppressed ninja, where would I go?_

The answer to that question, he discovered, didn't take long to find.

He saw steam colliding with the branches of trees ahead, and made his way through the oak. There he found a natural hotspring, and Natsumi preparing to strip down for a soak. He thought himself as being clever, preparing to sneak up on her and catch her off guard. But before he made it past the trees, she broke through the silence.

"Took you long enough, you bastard."

She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes showing just how tired she really was. Hisoka approached her with a smile and his hands raised. _There he goes again, smiling sweetly as if he's so innocent_.

"I come with a truce."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Nothing is that easy with you, Hisoka. At least give me the decency of treating me like I'm smarter than that."

Hisoka pouted and turned away from her. "Oh, you really don't understand me at all Natsumi. You of all people!"

"Oh, stop with your theatrics you underpaid clown. Here," she threw a maroon object at him through the darkness. He caught it nonetheless. "I found a bushel of these up a ways from here. Tell me what you think it tastes like."

Hisoka eyed her suspiciously. "You're not trying to trick me are you? How do I know these aren't poisonous?"

Natsumi rolled her eyes again and mumbled a 'motherfucker' under her breath. She mumbled something else about how _she_ wasn't the one who couldn't be trusted, but Hisoka couldn't make all of what she said out. She stepped towards him and took a bite out of the fruit in his hands. She wiped away the juice that escaped her lips. "Better now?"

Hisoka chuckled and took a bite of the fruit slowly, hanging on to every ounce of the annoyance that she gave off. His face turned serious for a second, as he smiled slowly. "Bungee gum. This tastes just like Bungee gum."

Natsumi nodded and turned back towards the hot spring. "I wouldn't be surprised if this is what they based the gum off of in the first place. I don't even think they sell it anymore anywhere."

Hisoka continued to bite in the fruit as he made his way towards Natsumi. For a second, he was transported back into his child hood, when he had first discovered Bungee gum. He chuckled to himself, comparing the events of that day to the current one. Natsumi took a seat on the ground and looked up at him. "What's so funny?"

He sat down next to her and shook his head. "Oh, nothing. I thought you were going to take a bath, Not-sue-mee." _I hate his stupid sing song voice._

She cut her eyes at him, looking through their corners. "With _you_ standing right here? Not a chance in hell."

He leaned back on his elbows and picked up another piece of the fruit out of the bunch that Natsumi had picked. "You act as if you haven't been naked in front of a man before." He took a bite, awaiting her answer.

He was met with silence.

Natsumi turned away from him. Hisoka chuckled, barely above his breath. "This is _too_ interesting," he said in between chews. "You mean to tell me _sweet_ Natsumi, the one who has a man with ill requited love issues trying to kill her, has never had _sex_ with anyone?"

"It's none of your business, Hisoka!" Natsumi was glad she had turned her head so that he couldn't see the red that rushed to her cheeks.

"Well doesn't this make sense now? Why you get so flustered every time I touch you a certain way. And here I thought that you wanted me _so badly._ "

"Why does everything have to be a fucking game with you?" Natsumi spat, turning around to face him again. "You're so sarcastic all the time; doesn't that ever get old to you?"

"Did I push a nerve, princess?" Hisoka bit into the fruit again and smiled at her smugly. "I never would have thought that the cold girl I met so many years ago, is actually a sensitive brat."

Natsumi took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. _Clearly he just likes my reactions, and I've got to stop giving him that_. "You don't know the first thing about me, Hisoka. Don't pretend that you do."

"I never pretended to know. Nor have I ever cared enough to dig any deeper than what I've already noticed."

"If you don't care, than why are you traveling with me anyways?"

"Isn't it obvious, my dear? This is a hunt, and I am a hunter."

She scoffed at his words. "Please, you're no Hunter. You're too insane to be a Hunter."

He laughed. "Maybe, but I don't try to pretend to be something that I'm not. Can you say the same?"

Natsumi looked down on him with hardened eyes. "Like I told you, you don't know me. I never claimed to be one way or another. I'm not here for your sick little fetish, Hisoka. I know what you like. You get off to seeing me frazzled, seeing me get discombobulated."

"That's because you try too hard to act hardened. It's fun watching you just be yourself. I can read right through you, Natsumi."

"Yeah? And what do you read, Hisoka? Since you just know _so_ much about me and all. Why don't you enlighten me."

He leaned back on the grass and put his hands behind his head. He looked at her seriously and pointed a finger at her. "I know that you have many layers that you try not to show me. And I don't know why, since I show you who I am."

"You said you didn't care, remember? Why are you so concerned with what I'm showing to you?"

"Isn't it obvious, Natsumi? Why, I thought we were starting to be _friends."_ He said the word with such amusement, there was no way she took him seriously.

"Hisoka, you don't know the first thing about being a friend. And I don't either, so let's not pretend we are anything more than skilled assassins on a mission."

"Ouch," he pouted and put his hand over his heart. "Right in the feels, you've hit me. You're so _cold_."

"And you're so full of it." She leaned back on the grass, mimicking his position. They sat in silence for a while, Natsumi lost in her thoughts and Hisoka thinking about different ways to kill this man when they finally met each other. Natsumi glanced over at Hisoka. The moon hit his chiseled arms, illuminating their definition. Natsumi couldn't help herself; she reached a finger over and began to trace the outline of his arm. "You're so _strong_ ," she said barely above a whisper. "You were so scrawny back then."

Hisoka looked over at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. "I worked hard. And I told you that you couldn't resist me."

Natsumi drew her hand away. "There you go again."

He chuckled and closed his eyes. "Lighten up, Natsumi. Maybe you should have had sex. It's such a stress reliever and you could use it." She could hear the drowsiness in his voice.

She ran her hand on the outline of his arm again. "It's not like I never wanted to. I just…nevermind."

He opened the eye closest to her. "Go on."

She bit her lip, not really _wanting_ to get so personal with Hisoka, of all people. But his aura seemed to be so relaxed right now, as if he wasn't going to dismiss anything she said with a perverted, sarcastic response.

"It's not like I _never_ wanted to be one of _those_ types of women. I'm not completely left field. I've thought about it: what it would be like being in love and getting married. But those were thoughts before my parents died. Little naïve girl thoughts. When they died, it was like something clicked inside, and the only thing I can consume myself with is how _good_ it feels to be an assassin. To have that type of power, to control someone else's life in your hands. That's a _thrill_." She looked back over to him, surprised that he was still looking at her and listening. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You've never told me anything about you. You at least know that much about me. Give me something."

He closed his eyes again, and laid his head back that his face was directly facing the sky. The moon was kind to Hisoka; the light illustrated his face making him appear to be majestic. "There's nothing to tell. I had a mom, she was killed, I went to find her killer, and on the way I ran into you. Pretty similar to you, except," he opened his eyes and turned his head to face her completely. "My mother's death didn't make me sad. If anything, it awakened the beast inside of me."

"Hmmm, figures. I would be more surprised if you were to tell me something deep. You make it sound like you didn't even love her."

" _Love_?" Hisoka said the word like it was poison that he was trying to spit out of his mouth. "What is love? That is a foreign feeling to me, and I don't wish to go out of my way to try to find it. She was my mother, and I was her son and that is where it began and where it ended. We were a lot alike, in many ways, and one of them being we aren't the type of people to love. But strength," he raised his hand in the air and looked at it, "that's something that gets me excited. If that's the closest feeling I'll ever get to _love_ , then I'm perfectly fine with that. You can keep your silly desires."

Natsumi knew that he was being completely honest with her, and for some reason she didn't find herself upset with his words. It made a lot of sense to her. _But still…._

"Bullshit. You mean to tell me you've never even had a girlfriend?" Hisoka shook his head but remained silent. "Wow. I mean…and I don't know how to say this without you acting like a pervert, but you…you have what women like. I mean…you know…you're…"

"Attractive?" He finished her sentence and smiled before yawning. "You can give me a compliment, sweet Not-sue-mee."

"Well if you had to spend a minute talking to yourself then maybe you'd understand why that's not the _easiest_ thing to do."

"Another Hisoka? That sounds like a good idea, actually. That would be the most fun I'd ever have in a battle, outside of you of course."

Natsumi sighed. "You never cease to amaze me with your narcissism. Back to the topic at hand, Hisoka, you've never had a girlfriend? Like, ever?"

"No. I don't know why you thought that answer would change. I don't care for those types of things."

"So…"Natsumi struggled to find her words carefully. "So does that mean that you've never had sex before either?"

Hisoka smiled sinisterly. "Now _that_ I have had an interest in. Sex is fun, if it's with the right person. While simple, idiotic, people waste their time trying to find someone they _love"_ he said it with detest, "I pick my partners based on their strength. It's what excites me, dominance on the battlefield, someone who can actually prove themselves in a fight. You discovered that earlier, princess," he winked at her causing her to blush.

"Shut the fuck up Hisoka and finish your story."

He laughed deviously. "That's it to my story. I've had my fair share of men in my bedroom and they've all seemed to enjoy themselves."

Natsumi looked shocked and became flabbergasted. "M-men!? Wait…does that mean….are you…"

"I have no preference. Men, women they all can be _so_ enticing. The problem is, I have only met one woman who has intrigued me enough with her strength. Most women try to throw out their looks and 'sex appeal', but as I said, those aren't things that get me _excited_."

"So why didn't you sleep with her?"

"Because when I met her, I was too young to understand those feelings."

Natsumi blushed and turned away from him. _No way….he isn't talking about…._

Feeling an uncommon urge to entertain the matter, she pushed on with her interrogation. "So if you were to see her now…now that you're, what, 18? You obviously are old enough to understand those urges now, so what would you do?"

Hisoka turned his head to look at her, forcing Natsumi to curiously meet his gaze. "I won't know until I see what she is capable of. When I know the answer, she will know."

Natsumi took a deep breath. The way Hisoka was looking at her was too much. Normally he looked at her with eyes that were always in amusement at her expense. But he looked at her with such honesty and sincerity, that it was completely catching her off guard. She stood up.

"I'm….going to take a bath now. I need to sleep before we start walking again in the morning."

Hisoka blinked sleepily before getting up. "And for the record, I do know where we're going. We're a city outside of the mountain's base. It should take us another six hours to get there so rest up sweet Natsumi."

"Where are you going?"

He turned and smiled at her crookedly. "Didn't you say that you don't want to take a bath with me around?" He turned again, disappearing in the trees.

Natsumi watched after him before stripping down and getting in the hot spring. The water wasn't as deep as she thought, and it only came up to under her breasts. She sighed as the water relaxed her tired joints from walking. She looked up in the sky, getting lost in just how beautiful the stars looked at night. She remembered how she and her parents would sit in the backyard on nights like this and watch the sky. The truth was, Hisoka wasn't completely _wrong._ Natsumi had never intentionally set out to be so cold, but how can you not be when those you love most are violently taken from you? By someone claiming to be family, at that? That was a hurt that she didn't want to experience again, and closing those emotions out were necessary and soon became second nature.

So why in the hell, was Hisoka, of all people making her second guess that?

Tonight, she felt as if this was the closest she had ever gotten to knowing anything about him. The last time they had a conversation that didn't end in a slap or hit to the face towards him, they were children on the train to Goldlink. And Natsumi wasn't even serious about talking with him then. She just wanted someone to execute her deadly plan.

And Hisoka was nowhere near a catch. He was cocky, arrogant, selfish, self-centered and the list could go on and on. But wasn't that just a part of his charm? Because he was so unapologetically _him_? Because he dared anyone who crossed him wrongly? Because, even underneath that absurd clown or magician attire, he was so _goddamn sexy?_

No, this wasn't good at all for Natsumi.

So why were her hands suddenly touching her stomach as she thought of his face? And why was one of her hands moving upwards towards her breast, caressing it, as she envisioned his arm, and how _good_ it felt underneath her finger? And now one hand was moving lower, lower than her belly button, as she recalled that position he put her in earlier, when she felt _him._ _Damnit, Natsumi!_

And now she couldn't stop.

She began to imagine what it would be like if her hands were _his_ , exploring different parts of her body. What if she hadn't have punched him in the face, how far would she have allowed him to go? Would he have kept going?

The unanswered questions she had only aroused her further, and she was pissed at herself for feeding into these desires. But the pleasure that was erupting through her body had told her that it was too late to turn back now. She rubbed her hand faster, and imagined Hisoka in the hotspring with her, though she would never dare ask him to join.

And as Natsumi felt the final waves of pleasure soar through her body and her breath attempt to get back to a regular place, she was able to think clear headed again. _No, Hisoka and I aren't those types of people. He's admitted it, and so have I. So I hope you enjoyed yourself Natsumi, because this can and will never happen again, damnit._

* * *

Hisoka leaned back on the tree branch and smiled to himself.

 _My, Natsumi surely knows how to put on a show!_

Sure, he had told her that he wouldn't stay _there_ while she bathed, but he never said anything about not being in the tree above the hotspring.

While he was not one to be engrossed in one's attractiveness, he had to admit, Natsumi was the exception. Underneath that body suit, Natsumi was stunning. Her arms and abdomen were completely toned with muscles poking through ( _And she thinks that I'm strong…which I am)_ but she still had delicate curves in her frame. Her legs were strong as well, tight and firm. Hisoka couldn't help but become aroused at her naked body. She was _perfection_ in his eyes; and that was not a compliment he gave towards many women he'd come across.

And then she began to _touch_ herself. Hisoka's selfish tendencies took over, and he smiled thinking that she was putting on this show for him. As if she knew he was there all along.

 _Oh, Natsumi. Sweet Natsumi. One day, when I can't control myself, and you show me what you really have to offer, I'll have to give you exactly what you need._

* * *

 **Okay and that's out the way!**

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter a little too much lol. I really wanted to give them a chance to talk without so much killing in the way.**

 **That's the only filler chapter you'll be getting out of me! And there's not many chapters left! Which is why this story is moving so fast, from point to point, because I intend for it to be short.**

 **This chapter was necessary in my eyes for you know….good ole Natsumi and Hisoka time.**

 **There might be more…but as I said in the title…no fluff. So please don't expect Hisoka to be some knight in shining armor lol.**

 **Thank you to those who have recently reviewed this story! The guest review, AngelinHell14 and Winter Foxx. You guys made me so happy! And I'm glad you took the time out of your day to read and review! That gives me such joy, you have no idea!**

 **Any feedback, good or bad will always be appreciated from you guys! it means the world to me!**

 **Till next time guys!**

 **Chapter Title Song Credit goes to The Arctic Monkeys!**


	7. Cold Companion

Chapter 7: Cold Companion

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is as far as we are allowed to take you, as the aforementioned family has never been seen by the general public. And since they own this entire mountain, we are only legally allowed to show you the gate. Everyone, come along!"

A cluster of disappointed grunts erupted through the crowd as the tourists began to head back towards the bus.

"I paid a good amount of Jenny to take this tour, and this is as far as I can get? Bullshit."

"Now sir, if you'd like to argue with the security guard behind you, I'm sure he would listen to your complaints," the tour lady warmly smiled at the tourist, gesturing to the statuesque man sitting in the office behind him, "although I'm sure the outcome won't change. Your best bet is to hop back on so we can go back down the mountain." The tourist turned around to look at the office and shook his head. He grunted an unsatisfied sound, and reluctantly made his way back to the bus.

Hisoka and Natsumi watched the events above in the trees. Hisoka chuckled, causing the tour lady to turn her direction towards the trees. She raised an eyebrow, mentally telling herself that she heard _something_ , but chalked it up to the breeze that whipped through her hair.

Natsumi slapped Hisoka in the chest. "Idiot! You could have blown our cover!"

Hisoka turned to her with amusement in his eyes. "So? Would that have been the worst thing that could have happened?" He turned his head back downwards towards the bus as it pulled away. "If she had spotted something," he whipped out a playing card and played with it between his fingers, "then we would have had ourselves some fun."

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "I bet you would _love_ that, wouldn't you? You probably laughed on purpose in hopes that she looked our way."

"Would you not _love_ the same, sweet Natsumi? Weren't you just telling me how much you enjoyed the sport of kills?"

"Of course I do, but I don't get off to killing innocents in the same way you seem to."

"What's innocent and what's guilty?" Hisoka riddled, "everyone has done something condemning. We, my dear, are merely the executioners." He threw his playing card into the air and closed his hand around it. When he opened his fists, multi colored butterflies emerged, scattering about in front of Natsumi's face.

"How…?" she asked, perplexed.

Hisoka stood up on the branch they were hiding in and readied to jump down. "The first rule to a good magician is that he must never reveal his secrets." He jumped down, leaving Natsumi in her confusion. She scowled before following suit. _Stupid clown._

Natsumi and Hisoka stood behind the tree, looking at the security gate. The security guard present looked ahead sternly, as if he was completely aware of his surroundings without having to turn his head. Hisoka narrowed his eyes, before turning to Natsumi. "Well, sorry to break this to you, but it doesn't look like we're going to get in without some sort of fight."

"Why are you sorry? Aren't those the kinds of things that you look forward to?"

Hisoka clapped his hands together and gave her a cheeky smile. "My, you're really starting to understand me! It makes me very happy!" He opened his eyes and met her impatient face, and continued on with his explanation. "While I would thoroughly enjoy an all-around bloodbath, taking out that guard would only cause attention. And how would you be able to get the secrets you desire, if you are dead?"

Natsumi covered her mouth, giving Hisoka a cat-like expression. "Why, Hisoka, that almost seems like you care!" Hisoka gave her a blank expression; Natsumi cleared her throat. "Anyway, why do you assume that I would die-"

Hisoka interrupted her by placing a finger to her lips. Natsumi blushed underneath the gesture. "Sssh. We don't have time for your silly alpha woman fanatics. We have to figure out a way inside."

Natsumi cut her eyes at him, but said nothing. Fighting Hisoka, as she discovered daily, was going to happen a lot sooner than she anticipated.

Hisoka turned around to study the stone cold guard again. It didn't look as if he was going to budge from his position, and there was no way they could climb the gate in front of them without drawing attention. _What to do, what to do?_

"Front Desk."

Hisoka turned his ear as the security guard answered the phone. He studied the man's face as annoyance crept over.

"Already, eh? I knew that the training camp wouldn't give out good contenders. A bunch of amateurs trying to fight a big man's fight. But still, they couldn't handle a bunch of intruders as weak as _those_ men?"

"What's going on?" Natsumi whispered to Hisoka. She could barely hear the conversation that was happening, but Hisoka seemed tuned in as if it were happening right in front of his face. He ignored her, and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Well I suppose we'll need a replacement butler then. And as soon as possible, seeing as two of them return from a job in two days. They won't like it if we're short staffed. I'll look over the list of the next available graduates and get back to you. Uh huh." He shut the receiver down and shook his head before sighing. The guard then picked up the phone again and placed a new call. "Hello. Didn't think I'd need to speak with you so soon after the last batch of hires. The last three you sent over were less than worthy. One of them has died due to his injuries with an intruder, so we need a replacement. I need a list of the next top three graduates you had, and I'll pick one off of the list. Can you send someone over with the information as soon as possible? I'll need a screening first thing in the morning. Uh huh." The guard ended the call again in the same manner, shaking his head and sighing after setting down the receiver.

Hisoka turned his head to Natsumi and smiled deviously, running his tongue over his top lip.

"I know something you don't know!" He said in the sing song voice she despised.

"Well tell me, clown!" Natsumi replied impatiently and annoyed. "I don't have time for your stupid riddles."

Hisoka pouted and crossed his arms. "You will only attract bees with honey, Natsumi. Insulting me by calling me a clown won't get you any farther than you've been."

Natsumi grit her teeth together and clenched her fists. "Hee…..soak…. _uh_ …"

Hisoka kept his position, silently enjoying the suffering he was putting Natsumi through. _This will never get old, watching you squirm under my grasp Natsumi!_

Natsumi regained her composure and eyed Hisoka. Clearly, she was going to have to play _his_ game if she were ever going to get anywhere with him.

And Natsumi could play the game, the best of them all.

She reached over and tugged Hisoka's arm from under the other and ran her fingers down it. She scraped the skin underneath with her fingernails, creating angry red marks in their place. She grabbed the opposite side of his waist, forcing him to face her. Hisoka narrowed his eyes, not showing any surprise to her mannerisms, as if he was expecting her to do such acts all along.

She didn't let him break her stride. She stood on her toes and leaned her face towards his, their noses and lips slightly touching. She rubbed the tip of her nose against his and pressed her mouth closer, finally getting a reaction out of him. He raised an eyebrow, not expecting her to take it this far.

"Hisoka…" she breathed against his lips, letting her own slightly move against his. "I know you overheard something very valuable to my cause, and I would really like to know what it is." She ran her tongue over his bottom lip, and she felt Hisoka begin to press his body into hers. _Exactly where I want him._

She felt his arm begin to shift towards the lower part of her body, and she smiled at him, letting her lips playfully run against his again. "And if you won't tell me, _sweet Hisoka…_ " she quickly pushed her blade down the length of her sleeve and pointed it at his neck, drawing a small trickle of blood at the meeting of skin to metal. "Then I will stab you slowly until you tell me. "

He shuddered.

"I will take my sweet time watching your pretty blood spill on this grass."

He let out a small moan.

"And if you _still_ haven't told me what I need to hear, I will start taking limbs until there is nothing left but that stupid smirk on that handsome face of yours."

Hisoka lost it.

She felt _him_ growing against her leg, and tried to fight the urge to pound the side of his face. Despite what she had done the previous night, she still wasn't used to being in such close proximities, with him of all people. But she had learned now that _everything_ was a game to Hisoka, and her reactions only egged him on in his cruelties.

Hisoka pushed her away, smiling in satisfaction. He put a finger to his chin and laughed. "My, my Natsumi! You brought the _best_ type of honey to sway me! I love it when you talk _dirty_."

Natsumi glared at him, trying as hard as she could to keep up her poker face. _As long as it worked, I suppose._

Hisoka regained his serious posture, almost as if their brief intermission had never occurred. "The guard was discussing a butler from that training camp you attended dying during a fight. They need to replace him immediately before two members of the family return from a hunt. He asked that someone from the camp come over with a list of graduates that are next in line to be hired. So you—" he pointed a finger in her face, touching her nose, "- are how we are entering this estate."

"There's no way they'll believe that I've been hired so quickly. And I know I have to go through a screening and training. This will take forever, Hisoka! I need this information as soon as possible!"

" _Now_ you are just thinking too much," he replied shaking his head, "all we need to do is get through the gate. Once we do, we can discreetly do what is natural to us."

Something about this plan didn't sit right with her, but she couldn't think of anything better at the moment. She sighed.

"Well how are you going to get me my information on paper and make it look it official? I'm just saying, they will need to-"

Natsumi was interrupted when Hisoka pulled out a cloth from his back pocket. She observed him as he waved his hand over it, a soft pink light emitting around is fingers. Instantly, the cloth had transformed into a document, with a picture of Natsumi sitting in the upper left hand corner. If Natsumi had blinked, she would have missed the transformation. It was a plain white cloth only moments ago, and now an unarguably legal document sat in front of her eyes. She looked at Hisoka in awe.

"You really are a magician of Nen. How… did Hitoshi teach you that?"

Hisoka smirked, his eyes meeting hers. "I told you that he only taught me the basics. I created Texture Surprise on my own. I have many tricks and surprises Natsumi. If you live long enough, you might see them."

Natsumi bit her tongue to keep her from retaliating. Hisoka stuck out his bottom lip.

"You see, this is why a magician never reveals his secrets. You are ruining my fun. _How mean."_

"Come on, Hisoka. Let's get this over with." Natsumi dropped her Zetsu, encouraging him to do the same. They made their way to the gate, determined to not be set back.

* * *

"Can I help you?" The guard looked at them with a brick face, conveying no expression.

Hisoka took a bow in theatrics. "I was sent over from the camp regarding your matter. I also brought the best contender from the recent graduates."

The guard raised an eyebrow to his words. "Oh? I didn't think they would respond _this_ quickly. And with a person so soon at that."

"She didn't live far from the area," Hisoka said, pointing back at Natsumi, "and I move incredibly _fast_."

The guard silently eyed Natsumi up and down, and reached out her hand. "Let me see her papers."

Hisoka handed them over, smiling that cheeky smile of his, and Natsumi swallowed. _I hope he is as good as he brags to be._

The guard looked over the papers in his hand, showing no indication that he had any reason to doubt their authenticity. He looked back up at Natsumi briefly, and glanced back down at the paper again. Without communicating with them, he picked up the phone and dialed.

"So they answered rather quickly, quicker than I thought they would." He looked at Hisoka out of the corner of his eye. "They even sent a girl over with the recruit. What should you have me do? Natsumi looked at Hisoka out of the corner of her eye, keeping her face still. Inside, she felt a small sliver of panic creep down her spine.

"Uh huh." The guard put down the receiver again and glanced at Natsumi. "They're ready to begin your screening. Your first test-" he walked past them towards the gate. _I can't believe this actually worked!_

The guard stopped in front of the gate. "-is to open the Testing Gate. If you cannot, then you are unfit to be a butler at this estate."

Natsumi sucked in a deep breath of air. She recalled in her training spending an entire day and night focusing on strength training with Nen per the training leads. They told them that part of their potential hire would be one of strength that required no fighting. They had to spend twenty four hours pushing boulders around. Natsumi cringed as she was reminded of how her arms felt as she struggled to move boulders bigger than any building she had seen back and forth. At the end of the training session, they were told that the weight of the boulders did not compare to the test they may face if hired.

It appeared that The Testing Gate was that exact challenge.

Natsumi walked over to the gigantic wall- calling it a gate was insulting to its structure- and leaned her palms against it. She forced all of her aura into her palms, and pressed her weight against the door. The trainers did not lie; the weight of this gate was comparable to pushing around sixty boulders.

She pressed on, feeling sweat trickle down in a bead on her nose. Her feet began to dig in the dirt as she finally felt some sort of leeway. The guard chuckled.

"Well, I must say that I am impressed, madam," he walked over to Natsumi. "It seems that you will open all the way to door number six. The three before you only made it to number five. They should have sent you over in the first place."

Hisoka smiled and cocked his head to the side. "I told you she was the best contender. She is _very_ strong with a lot of potential. Unripened fruit, if I must say so myself."

Natsumi brushed off the annoyance that came over her, aware of Hisoka's taunting of her strength. She used it was motivation, allowing it to strengthen her pushing. She gave one final thrust of her upper body, and let out a wail as she felt the doors slip away from her hands. She looked up at her accomplishments; indeed she had opened six of the seven doors.

"I believe that only one of the children outside of the parents has been able to open all seven, and you came in such close proximities with him. You should be quite pleased with yourself. Please proceed through the forest in front of you, miss. Follow the trail and you should reach the butler's estate. There you will find the second part of your screening. I will phone them and let them know of your results thus far." Natsumi stepped through the gates and they instantly closed behind her. Her eyes widened in horror. _Hisoka!_

She turned back towards the gate and pounded her fists against them in defeat. While she knew that she could handle this alone, Hisoka had become her _partner_ at this point, and she just didn't _want_ to have to do it solo.

A gurgling cry coddled her fears.

Instinctively, she stepped back from the gate as they were pushed open with brute force. A twang of relaxation washed over Natsumi as she saw Hisoka step through. He had an ace of hearts in his hand, and he was licking off blood.

He stepped through and Natsumi approached him. "Hisoka what the hell!? Don't tell me that you killed him! You said it would cause a commotion!"

Hisoka laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. She dropped it out of frustration. "I said that it would cause _you_ a commotion. I told you, a little bloodshed would be fun for _me!"_

Natsumi kicked Hisoka in the groin, causing him to double over on the ground. He laughed through the obvious pain that she had inflicted in him.

"I told you," she pointed at the playing card, "to never do that again. That's fucking disgusting."

Hisoka laughed and got up, still grabbing his genitals. "Oh you hurt me so _good_ , princess. But aren't you going to congratulate me instead of kicking me?"

"Congratulate you on what, you stupid clown!? Potentially blowing our cover!? What was the point of doing _any_ of that if you were just going to kill him anyways!?"

"Because you were _safely_ able to get in. There was more that I didn't tell you about what I heard, because you showed me that I shouldn't show you all of my face cards, _meanie._ If you move fast enough, you should be able to reach the butler's estate. That is where they keep all of the records that you should be searching for. By the time they realize that that fool is dead, they will only be looking for a crazy _clown,_ " he spat out the last word, showing her how much he paid attention to her insults, "and not a ninja assassin about to get screened. Why, he was never going to live in the first place. But I didn't need you holding me back."

Natsumi grabbed her arm and blushed a little at the recognition. "So you…did all of that…just for my benefit?"

Hisoka turned his head upwards, closing his eyes, and put one hand on his hip. "Hmmm. And you don't even give me the proper respects. All I'm trying to do is help you ripen to your full potential by not letting you _die_ yet, and you can't even give a feasible thank you."

 _And back to square one we go._ "Stop with the whole, 'I'm easy to kill thing' Hisoka. Clearly I'm pretty strong if I was able to get six of those damn doors open!"

"I'm not doubting your strength, _Not-sue-mee_ , but I _am_ doubting that you're able to surpass me at this current time," he opened an eye and looked down at her smirking. "Did you not see the difference in our strength?

"What are you talking about?"

"That's where you should congratulate me, my dear. You may have been able to open six, but I was able to open _seven_."

Natsumi's face dropped as she replayed the events in her head. In her emotions at the time, she had failed to realize that _indeed_ , all seven of the doors had opened in front of her. And to make matters worse, they had opened quickly afterwards Hisoka had killed the guard. Which meant that he had opened them with pure ease.

Natsumi turned around, not wanting to give him the full satisfaction of his efforts. She began to walk through the lush green vegetation in front of them, before stopping.

"Thank you, Hisoka," she said over her shoulder before continuing on.

Hisoka chuckled. He followed after her.

* * *

Hisoka and Natsumi stood in front of the butler's estate, after what seemed like _hours_ of walking.

And it hadn't been done in vain, either.

Hisoka's little display back at the gate hadn't gone unnoticed, and Hisoka and Natsumi spent every second of their journey killing what seemed like an endless supply of butlers. They weren't very strong, and Natsumi knew that they were disposables. She recognized two of the butlers as the ones hired from the training camp, and she realized why there was even a training camp in the first place. _They probably go through a lot of butlers, and they need an endless supply ready for the hire at any moment._

Now they stood in front of the estate, breathless and bloodied. Or rather, _she_ was breathless. He looked incredibly enthused.

"You fight so well, Natsumi. I can only imagine what you will be like after _much_ growth." He clapped his hands together. "Bravo."

She looked at him, but didn't say anything, not trusting if his compliments were sincere. She turned her head back to the estate. "I'm sure that once we go inside, we'll be fighting more, and I'm sure they will be tougher than the rest."

Hisoka raised his hand in the air, stretching out his fingers showing off their sharp nails.

" _Good_." He purred.

They opened the door to the estate, only to reveal….nothing.

They were expecting dozens of angry butlers, ready to kill for the intrusion, and instead were met with an empty room. Natsumi's eyes narrowed.

"This can't be this easy," she said cautiously. "There's no way that no one should be here."

Hisoka entered in first and looked around. "But it appears that way. Maybe my luck is rubbing off on you."

" _Your_ luck? You didn't even have enough luck for your little plan to pan out the way you thought. You said they would only come after you and I would have no issues getting to my destination!"

Hisoka shrugged his shoulders. "I can't play out all of the variables all of the time, Natsumi. Besides, I quite enjoyed our time together back there." He smiled warmly, reminding Natsumi of the sociopath that she had willingly decided to have accompany her on her mission. She bit back a reactionary response, regretting her 'thank you' she had given him earlier.

They entered through the estate, making way through the living room. "If this is where the butler's live, I can only imagine how the actual family lives." The lush wall to wall carpeting only accented the fine furniture scattered throughout. If Natsumi hadn't known the location, she would have easily mistaken this as the actual home of the family. Hisoka didn't seem too impressed, as he ran his finger over the drapes and made a face of disgust. Natsumi giggled.

"What's so funny, other than this horrid choice of décor?"

"I never would have taken you for the type of person who cared, Hisoka."

"I like what I like, and I don't what I don't. You'll learn that soon enough." He walked past a dumbfounded Natsumi, clearly not getting his riddle, and made his way towards a door at the end of the room. "I'm willing to bet, that what you're looking for is inside of here."

"How can you even tell?"

"Just a hunch," he sang, indicating he knew something she didn't. He knocked the door over with his fist and motioned for her to proceed ahead.

Inside was exactly as he predicted. The room was very large, much larger than one would think from the outside. _This family must love fucking with people's minds_. Natsumi immediately went to work digging through the file cabinets. Hisoka hopped on one of the cabinets and began to file his sharp nails. Natsumi glanced over his way, glaring at him annoyed.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"No," he said matter of factly. "You shouldn't depend on me for everything. I got us here, now you can do your part."

Natsumi rolled her eyes at him, but went back to her work. _I can't lie, he did help me out by getting me here, but does he have to be a complete asshole!?_

Twenty minutes rolled by, and Natsumi still hadn't found anything regarding the records of the training camp attendees. It appeared that the family had the camp in place for generations, and Natsumi was becoming overwhelmed at how much information was in front of her face.

She looked up when she felt a change in the room. Hisoka had jumped off of the file cabinet, and his face darkened as he looked towards the door.

"It appears, that we have company."

* * *

 **Sorry to end the chapter here**

 **I had planned on going on with the next sequence of events, but I feel like it would be** _ **ridiculously long**_ **and I want to take my time with the details.**

 **Thank you to all of my new readers and my fellow old ones.**

 **By the way, just who could the company be?**

 **Until next time, you wonderful people!**

 **~Bitchii-usa**

 **Chapter Title Song Credit Goes To: The Arcs**


	8. Black Mud

Chapter 8: Black Mud

Hisoka's eyes deadly narrowed as he watched a sinister Nen fill the room. "Natsumi," he said coldly, "you see this, right?"

Natsumi stood from her position and clenched her fists at her side. "Yes," she mocked his tone, "and it seems as if it is more powerful than I had anticipated." Hisoka smiled crookedly, his pupils dilating wildly. He turned his head slowly to Natsumi, appearing as if he were under a trance.

"Then please," he said, trying to contain his enthusiasm, "allow me to do the honors."

A figure danced into the room, long and lanky, with black wisps of hair playing along its cheeks. It stopped in front of Natsumi and Hisoka, its head tilted towards the ground. Silence and tension spiraled together, creating an atmosphere that excited Hisoka. He licked his lips, anticipating the figure striking first.

It slowly rose its head upwards, and Hisoka was amused to find eyes as dark as the midnight that graced the sky outside, staring into the depths of his soul. This man oddly held no expression, but Natsumi and Hisoka could feel that he had a deadly disposition.

"So you are the ones that are causing such an uproar in my home?" Hisoka raised an eyebrow at the voice and how it did not match the body that possessed it. The man stood upright now, his long black hair flowing down his sides. He tilted his head to the side, indicating his confusion at the intruders in front of him. "I would've never guessed."

Hisoka closed his eyes and chuckled. "Why, you say that as If you were expecting us to look differently."

He pointed at Natsumi and shook his head. "You, maybe, but definitely not the girl. She's very tiny to have taken out so many butlers. But you were a part of our training camp, yes?"

Natsumi remained silent, gritting her teeth at his offensive words. He stared at her blankly, still not showing any emotion towards the scene in front of him.

"I can assure you," Hisoka said opening his eyes and slanting them at the man, "that she is much surprising. You mustn't be so quick to judge."

"Oh?" The man placed a finger on his chin and studied Natsumi up and down. A shiver creeped down her spine as she took in the cold, lifeless stare behind his pupils. "I suppose we will just have to find out." The man took a courteous bow, and tilted his head upright while in a downwards position. "If you may, I feel inclined to introduce myself. It's only polite, as Mother says, that those who die should know their executioner. My name is Illumi Zoldyk, and you have the grand honor of viewing our lovely estate. I should tell you that no one has ever seen this place and lived, but you have gotten farther than the rest, and for that you have earned my respect."

"Do you take us for fools?" Natsumi reached one arm to the other, sliding down her hidden blade. "You have to be buying time, giving us your credentials and courtesies."

Illumi raised an eyebrow. "Buying time? I assure you this battle won't be long, as I have stated, you have earned my respect making it this far. You should actually be glad that I am your opponent. Normally Father and Grandpa handle these sort of affairs, but they are away doing other work," Illumi's voice sounded far away and too close all at once, and Natsumi gripped her blade harder. "I am in charge until they return, and Mother should not have to deal with business as long as I am present. So," he pointed a finger back and forth between Hisoka and Natsumi, "who has the honors of dying first?"

Natsumi prepared to lunge towards Illumi, her blade nestled between her fingers, but she stopped as a shadow flew in front of her. Several strands of her hair fell to the ground, and it wasn't until she looked at the object embedded into the wall beside her that she realized what had occurred. A playing card -Hisoka's playing card- dropped to the ground towards her feet. She glanced over at Hisoka, angry and confused, noticing that he had not looked her way. A smile crept on the side of his cheeks, as if his face would split in two if he grinned any harder.

"Sweet Natsumi," he purred, still not looking her way, "this fight, will belong solely to me. Do not interfere."

Natsumi did not have time to contest, for Hisoka jumped up and outwards towards Illumi. Illumi tilted his head backwards, looking at Hisoka, and Natsumi found herself cursing at Illumi's foolishness. _Is he not even going to try to defend himself?_

Just as Hisoka's fist prepared to meet Illumi's face, Illumi jumped backwards, causing Hisoka to crater the floor where he once stood. The impact made the floor rumble, and Natsumi nearly lost her balance. Hisoka was very much after blood.

"Quite impressive," Illumi said nodding, "you are much stronger than I would have thought to be. However," a dark cloud engulfed Illumi, and Natsumi had to squint at the air it accumulated. "It will not be that easy." Illumi jumped towards Hisoka, his fist also engulfed in darkness. His fists moved so fast that Natsumi had to steady her eyes to catch. _He is very strong, I hope for our sake, that so is  
Hisoka._

Hisoka's face showed pure enjoyment as he blocked Illumi's attacks. Illumi backed off, realizing that this attack wasn't going to cause any damage, and Hisoka immediately threw several playing cards in his direction. Illumi was able to dodge three of them, but one cut the side of his face and the other tore open his upper arm. He blankly looked at his arm and touched his cheek. He looked back at Hisoka with the expression of a porcelain doll. "Hmm," he managed to say. "It appears that you have cut me."

Hisoka chuckled under his breath. "I believe," he pointed his finger towards Illumi's face, "I can do more than that." In an instant, Illumi was raised towards the ceiling, dangling face first towards the ground. Illumi eyed down towards Hisoka, inspecting his finger. "What is this pink strand?"

"I'm not surprised that someone who clearly knows about Nen would use Gyo so soon," Hisoka narrowed his eyes, smiling coyly. "I guess it isn't fair that this is a one sided affair. I am Hisoka, the most talented magician, and this is my Bungee Gum. Do you like?"

"Bungee Gum?" If Illumi was concerned with his current predicament, his voice did not betray his feelings. Natsumi raised her eyebrows in curiosity as to how his demeanor could remain so stoic. "Do you mean that sugary confection that they made years back?"

"That is so."

"Hmm. That's a weird name for your attack."

"The name matters not. It is very effective, as you can see, with the properties of both rubber and gum. Besides, you should concern yourself with fate and not what's in a name," Hisoka swiftly lowered his finger, slamming Illumi's face into the floor below. The carpet below gave way, and Natsumi yelped and widened her eyes at the hole that was left in its wake. _Go, Hisoka!_

Hisoka glanced towards Natsumi, almost as if he read her mind. "It is too soon for a celebration, my dear. The fight is far from over."

Illumi rose from the pit Hisoka created, wiping off the side of his mouth. He spit a red substance on the ground, and looked up at Hisoka. Hisoka smiled wider, as he finally saw a danger dance in Illumi's eyes.

"That one, actually hurt," Illumi complained. "I should have not thought that I could go easy on you." A stronger black energy surrounded Illumi, and Hisoka released his own pinkish Nen. The two colors danced angrily with each other, each one trying to take the lead to the defiant other. Natsumi shuddered at the coldness in the room. _I didn't think it was possible, but it just got deadlier in here._

Illumi struck first, moving so fast that Hisoka didn't have time to defend his position. His fist met with Hisoka's stomach, sending him hurdling backwards. Illumi pressed his body on top of Hisoka, hitting his face with such ferocity that several _crunches_ could be heard. Natsumi felt inclined to help, but Hisoka warned her not to interfere. _I don't know how much longer I can keep that promise._

Hisoka's laughter brought her out of her thoughts, and she observed him raising a leg towards Illumi's back. The leg twisted in an unnatural position, until it made contact with Illumi. Illumi was forcibly flying over Hisoka's head, and he crashed into the wall behind them. Hisoka stood, his turn to wipe blood from his mouth, and he spit a wad of it at his feet. His hair was disheveled from its otherwise perfect coif, and he laughed as he spit more blood spittle out.

"Please," he said, motioning for Illumi to come back, "come a little bit harder."

Illumi stood up, brushing the dirt and blood from his pants, and looked at Hisoka, his eyes back to their default settings. "Punching just won't do with you. I was quite enjoying this fight, but it seems I'll have to cut it short. Literally." Almost as if out of thin air, Illumi threw several pins towards Hisoka. Hisoka maneuvered around them, smiling in pure enjoyment as he danced.

"Yes," Hisoka purred, "harder like _this_."

Illumi continued to rain his weapons on Hisoka, silently impressed at his speed to dodge them. In a normal job, Illumi's enemies would have had trouble making it past the first two that were being thrown, but Hisoka was dancing his way around them like he had studied ballet. Hisoka, in Illumi's defense, was far from normal.

He upped his ante, throwing five pins at a time from his fingertips. Hisoka did not seem to be bothered by the pressure, and he continued to move swiftly avoiding the impacts. Illumi threw them directly at his feet, causing Hisoka to jump slightly in the air. When Illumi saw the opening, he threw five pins almost immediately upwards. Hisoka, not expecting them so soon, looked up just in time as three embedded themselves in the middle of his forehead.

He fell to the ground.

Natsumi froze.

It took a second to register exactly what just happened. The entire sequence of events happened so fast, and now Hisoka sprawled out on the ground, completely still. Natsumi carefully walked forward, completely ignoring Illumi's presence.

"Oh?" she faintly heard Illumi speak. "Was that all it took to get you down?"

Natsumi couldn't take her eyes off of Hisoka as he lay in front of her. She fell to her knees in front of his body. "H-Hisoka?" she whispered, not believing what she was seeing. _No, there's no way…_

She reached out to touch his wrist, and felt a faint pulse. It slowed down in her grasp and soon she felt nothing at all.

Her insides matched his pulse.

Natsumi felt herself losing grip of her reality. _It's like he said, there's no way that could have taken you down. Not something as trivial as needles._

"It's no use," Illumi spoke over her clouded thoughts, "My needles have poison on the ends of them, and he has managed to take three to his head." He held up three fingers to emphasize his point. "He should be dead by now, I suppose. You won't miss him for long; I won't toy with you like I did with him."

"Fuck you." Natsumi spat, her voice shaky with emotion. _Hisoka, please, you can't leave me alone like this. Not after…not before….we still have so much to do…._

She reached out to touch his hair, intertwining red locks in her fingers. He was face down, and Natsumi momentarily felt relieved. _At least, I don't have to see his face. I don't want to remember him like that. Hisoka…._

Hisoka was like a dragon in Natsumi's eyes, whether she wanted to admit it out loud or not. Secretly, she admired his fierceness, awestruck at his bold confidence. At times, it bugged the shit out of her, how arrogant he could be. But Hisoka was a shooting star that she had waited lifetimes to see, and now he lay in front of her burnt out.

Something familiar stirred within Natsumi; a heat that she had long forgotten existed. _Is it okay, to unleash this now?_ Looking over at Hisoka, she was more than sure.

She began to welcome the heat as it circled throughout her abdomen. It surfaced through her chest, and raced up her throat like vomit. She closed her eyes, as black and purple swirled behind her eyelids. Soon the heat began to intensify inside of her, causing her thought process to become blurry. She shot her eyes open, letting the hurt of seeing Hisoka's corpse motivate her pain.

"Well, well, well, isn't this surprising tiny lady?" Illumi had a way of interrupting her most private thoughts. "It seems you are surprising. I can taste your aura on my tongue."

Natsumi shot her eyes towards Illumi. It was the first time he had looked into her icy blue irises, and he tilted his head to the side. "Deadly," he noted. Natsumi felt the rage stir in the pit of her stomach, along with the pain of losing her comrade.

"It's such a shame, that I have to use this on someone such as yourself." Her eyes widened, her blue irises spreading into the whites. Black and blue smoke erupted from her body, causing her to glow. Her eyes looked like the eye on stove, and Illumi had never been taught to not get burned.

He inched towards her, interested in whatever talents she was about to show. Natsumi's eyes continued to glow, the air around her becoming thicker and darker with each passing second. She felt herself gaining more strength, and she rose to her feet.

"You," she spat, her words dripping with acid, "will die here. No exceptions."

Illumi gave his best impression of a laugh, before releasing his own Nen in comparison. "A lover, I presume? You sound and feel passionately upset; I do believe you're delusional." He brought out more needles, throwing them at Natsumi. They reached her tendrils of black and blue smoke, and upon impact, fell to the ground. Illumi burrowed his brows together in irritation.

"Interesting. What exactly is it that you are doing?"

Natsumi stayed still and silent, her glowing eyes saying what she refused to say. _You will die here, you will not make it out of here._

Illumi threw more and more needles, each one facing the same fate as before. His irritation deepened inside, until the blood lust oozed from his pores. Illumi felt his lungs expand rapidly, and he felt himself clutching for air. His eyebrows raised in confusion. "What…is….it…that you….are….doing?" he breathed out.

Natsumi rose both of her hands, and Illumi's Nen circled around her finger tips. She played with the smoke for second, before absorbing it into her own. Illumi fell to the ground at the knee, clutching his chest. "I am very tired," he stated, without surprise or malice. He looked at Natsumi and saw the increasing surrounding aura that she was oozing. "Ah, I see. You are taking my energy for your own. Interesting."

Natsumi remained still, her absorption still not complete. She would kill Illumi slowly, taking in all of his energy and anything else that was willing to gravitate towards her. She wanted to drain Illumi until he was nothing but skin and bones, a pool of black mud sprawled on the floor. She wanted him to be as empty and hollow as she felt. She wanted….

 _Hisoka?_

She heard a low grumbling laughter behind her, and she turned around to find the source. Hisoka's body rumbled, causing the floor underneath her to shake. And then, he _moved._

He turned around to face her, his face full of amusement.

"Hello, Natsumi."

She couldn't put a finger on which emotion she wanted to partake in: anger, confusion, relief, happiness, or the impacting urge to kill him. She bent back down, touching his face to let herself confirm that he was real. She ran her finger across his cheek, across his jaw, over his lips…

"Hisoka? How….you…you were dead?"

Hisoka smiled mischievously and he sat up until he was sitting. Natsumi's hand had not left his face.

"While I admit that Illumi's needles knocked me out for a bit, I was never dead."

"I felt your pulse beat into nothing, Hisoka." She looked at him like a child seeing fireworks for the first time. She _couldn't_ stop touching his face, as if his skin would dissolve into sand and slide between her fingers. "How are you alive?"

"I told you," he said, grimacing as he removed the pins from his forehead. Small droplets of blood trickled down in its spot. "I never died."

"But the poison—"

"-Was child's play. You can thank your dead uncle for training me with the same kind. While it does hurt," he clutched his stomach, his face betraying his amusement, "the most this specific type will do to me is make me nauseous and slightly weak. Anthrax, Illumi? Is that the best that you can do?"

Illumi shrugged his shoulders. "Father took the better ones with him. It usually works against _normal_ people. You and I are more alike than what I originally presumed. Normalcy is not something we agree with."

Hisoka's eyes darkened towards him. "I do believe, we still have a fight to resume."

"Perhaps."

"Hold on!" Natsumi put her palm up in front of Hisoka's face, her aura once again turning deadly. She brought her face painstakingly close to Hisoka's, choosing her words carefully.

"You weren't dead this entire time? When did you come to?"

Hisoka put his finger on his chin, his yellow irises glittering with mischief. "Why, a little bit after you went murderous, my dear. All of that for me?" He reached out to touch her hand, his fingers tracing over hers like they were strings on a violin. She abruptly pulled them away.

Natsumi couldn't control herself anymore. She focused all of her rage into her hand and smacked Hisoka, an angry red hand print left on his cheek.

"How dare you, you bastard?! How dare you put me through that?!"

"I was interested," Hisoka spit out a little blood spittle. _Each time she hits me, it's harder than the last. Oh Natsumi, you never cease to amaze me!_ "I wanted to see everything you refuse to give me. All of which you hide in battle, in person, you _intrigued_ me, sweet Natsumi."

Natsumi took in deep breaths, trying to gain her composure. All of the emotions that she allowed herself to feel, all of the worry and sadness, using _those_ powers, all of it was for nothing.

"Illumi," she said over her shoulder, words as cold as the ice in her eyes, "Kill him for real this time. I don't care anymore."

Hisoka chuckled.

Illumi sighed.

"While that sounds feasible, I believe you have prevented me from doing such, Natsumi is it? You have drained me to the point I would need a few days to recover."

Natsumi swallowed the anger lodged in her throat, allowing the black and blue smoke to dissipate. Illumi's energy still coursed through her body and her heart felt as if it would jump out of her chest and smack Hisoka in the face.

"I too might need a few days to recover," Hisoka stated, trying to gain his balance to stand. "While your poison did not destroy me completely, it did weaken me a bit." He threw out a playing card past Illumi's head. It thudded against the wall. "That couldn't even cut skin."

Illumi traced his eyes towards Hisoka's card, shaking his head at its uselessness. "I see no need for us to continue this match, while it was exciting," he took a stand, stretching his arms to even out his aching bones, "I doubt either of us will reign victorious. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of fighting someone who is as close to me in strength. Did you go through the Testing Gate?"

"I did."

"And how many doors?"

"All seven," Hisoka purred it out and tilted his head backwards, proud to show off his strength.

"I see," Illumi placed a finger on his chin, stroking it back and forth. "Well, I believe my mind is made. You should really thank your lover; after all, she just might have saved both of your lives."

"I am _NOT_ his lover!" Natsumi spat the words out harshly, although she couldn't control the rise of color that infiltrated her cheeks. Illumi nodded his head to the side and stared through her blankly.

"Oh. Well your display of powers seemed to say otherwise, but only a fool argues a dead point, I suppose. Nonetheless," Illumi looked at Hisoka and pointed towards Natsumi, "she is dangerous. And if I do say so myself, very valuable. How she is able to manipulate her Nen into stealing others is truly remarkable. I know of a man who would do _anything_ for an ability like hers. You should be careful."

Natsumi's blood ran cold at his words, she instantly becoming aware of _whom_ he was referring to. "Why are you helping us? Aren't you upset that we intruded your place? Aren't you going to hold us hostage until you've regained your strength?"

Illumi shrugged his shoulders and continued his porcelain stare. "I do not fight battles that I don't think I could win. Hisoka and I are too evenly matched, and your ability is just unfair to anyone who fights against you. I would much rather consider you a comrade, for who knows what the future may hold."

Hisoka rose to his feet as well, although a little wobbly from the effects of the poison. He hobbled over to Natsumi and put the weight of his arm around her shoulders as support. She looked irritated at the gesture, but did not bother to push him away from her. "I already have a partner, but perhaps I will keep your proposal in mind, Illumi. The future is uncertain."

Natsumi could paint a masterpiece with the flow of colors that appeared on her face. She silently cursed her breach of character.

"It's best if you leave now, before Mother comes to see what is taking so long," Illumi turned his back towards them, "but please be aware that this a favor. I expect the both of you to return it someday."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed and he smiled sinisterly. "We shall see. You intrigue me Illumi, something about your eyes is very hypnotizing."

"So I've heard. I could say the same."

"Oh my god, should I leave and give you two some alone time or what!?" Natsumi saw the window of opportunity and she wanted to get back on track. "Illumi?"

"Hmm?"

"You said earlier, that you know someone who could make use of my talents. Where do you suppose I could find someone like that?"

"I believe he went home to Meteor City. He was a part of our training camp, until he went mad and killed someone." Illumi turned around to Natsumi, his blank eyes speaking words that she had to swallow. "That is the reason you are here, right Natsumi?"

Natsumi looked down at the floor, upset at all of what Illumi _wasn't_ saying. "I believe….we should be on our way."

"Hmmm. "

Natsumi didn't need to look up to see that Illumi was still staring through her, his black coals shining to the secrets she had in the pit of her stomach. Natsumi was prepared to keep more secrets in the doorframe of her mind, but Illumi appeared to be the forceful key.

Natsumi walked out of the house with Hisoka's arm dangling over her shoulder. Neither of them said anything, for Natsumi was too busy with the voices that raced inside of her mind. Now she had a destination to reach, a place where she could finally carry out her mission.

Meteor City would be the beginning and ending to her desires.

They had reached the middle of the large jungle that the Zoldyks called their front yard, when Hisoka scooped Natsumi into his arms unexpectedly, flying a distance from where they stood. Natsumi's face stunned in confusion, but her questions were answered as a loud explosion came from behind them.

She turned around as the yellow and orange flames taunted them. Hisoka laughed a low rumble in his chest, and Natsumi felt it wave through her skin like water.

"My, my, that Illumi is one for surprises! I must say, I'm rather pleased that he isn't so weak as to let us go without another attempt on our lives."

"How did you even know that there would be bombs in the yard in the first place?"

"I didn't." He faced her and smiled genuinely. "But I do know of the Zoldyks, and they are assassins before forgivers, first and foremost. He is perhaps the second person I've met that I would work with, if the circumstances are allowed. His…. _methods_ …are lovely!"

Natsumi bit the words to the back of her throat, letting what she dared not say fill the spaces in her teeth. _So, you do look at me as a comrade, Hisoka?_

* * *

They began to walk down the hill of Kukuroo Mountain, their next and final stop on their agenda. Hisoka finally felt it was the time for the interrogation to begin.

"So," he said in a business tone, so that Natsumi wouldn't circle around his question, "why have you never mentioned this _ability_ that you have?"

Natsumi stopped walking, her face pressed towards the trees on her right. She was hoping that Hisoka wouldn't bring this up, but of course this was _Hisoka_ of all people.

"I didn't feel it was necessary."

Hisoka responded by whipping a playing card, still not at its full use due to his weakened state, cutting past Natsumi's cheek. She looked at him startled and offended.

"What the fuck Hisoka!?"

His eyes narrowed deadly as he stared at her, threatening the next words that she chose to say. "Understand this, dear Natsumi, the ability that you have is an advantage that I can use on my side. However, it is also one that I should be wary of. If you plan on ever using it against me, we can fight to the death, right here and right now, so that I know where we stand."

Natsumi stared through Hisoka's eyes, realizing that his threat was not an idle one. Even at his weakest, he would not hesitate to fight her with all that he had. Natsumi understood, at the very least, that Hisoka had possibly given her more that he had with others. After all, she was still _alive._

She narrowed her icy blues in retaliation, refusing to cower to the superiority that he was trying to forecast. "I understand your doubts, _Hee-soak-uh_ , but if you have to question whose side I'm on, then you haven't been paying attention."

Hisoka's mind replayed Natsumi in the hot spring of the night before, and he smirked. "Then do explain, my dear."

Natsumi sighed and closed her eyes. "If you would recall, I told you back at Hitoshi's that I had an ability that my parents were afraid of. It was a generational ability, which had somehow skipped my mother and came through to me. I can absorb anyone's energy of my choosing and use it to heighten my own. They made me promise to never use it, because if I'm not careful, I can get lost in the madness of it all. It's triggered through my emotions, and I can lose the ability to think rationally and cause major chaos. I've kept my promise to them since they passed," she opened her eyes to meet Hisoka's, "and I have no desire to go back on it."

"Until now?"

Natsumi blushed and she touched her arm sheepishly. "I lost control. It won't happen again."

Hisoka dropped his stern guard and walked over to her, grabbing her into an embrace. Natsumi widened her eyes at the unexpected gesture, expecting Hisoka to ruin the moment by saying something lewd.

He said nothing, and she soon found herself returning the embrace, wrapping her arms around his lower abdomen. _This…this isn't good, Natsumi._

He let her go and backed away from her. He looked at her for a while, the silence bridging between them. Hisoka was acting like he did the night in the woods, sincere and open.

"I don't think," he said, appearing to choose his words carefully, "I've ever done that, but you looked like you could use it."

Natsumi stepped backwards, unsure of what that meant. " _You're_ telling me that? _You,_ of all people?"

Hisoka shrugged. "It must be the side effects, but I can consider us comrades at least. But don't think that means that we still won't have our battle, Not-sue-mee. I do plan on destroying that pretty little face of yours."

 _Aaaaaaand, he's back._

"Illumi was right about one thing; that you are pretty dangerous. You have a lot of strength, possibly more than myself, but that's only with that ability. You still need to do much ripening before you could surpass me all around."

Natsumi's eye twitched with irritation. "I guess I'll accept that half assed compliment." She walked ahead of him, wanting to hurry and reach their destination. She turned when she realized that he wasn't following behind her. She rose an eyebrow at him as she realized that he was standing with his arms folded, looking at her seriously. "What now?"

"One more thing, and I require the absolute truth. After that, we can go."

"Okay?" _You're going to ask me about it, aren't you_?

"What secrets," he began, his words laced with threat, "did you withhold from me concerning this man in Meteor City?"

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **ANYONE WHO GUESSED ILLUMI AS THE GUEST, BRAVO!**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWS THAT YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME! I READ EACH ONE AND THEY ALL MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**

 **WE'RE ALMOST TO THE END OF THIS FIC, AND I'VE HAD A BLAST WRITING IT. IM THINKING ABOUT THREE OR FOUR MORE CHAPTERS. IM REALLY EXCITED ABOUT WHERE IT'S GOING.**

 **SOME EXCITING NEWS: ONE OF THE REVIEWERS OF THIS STORY MADE SOME REALLY AWESOME FANART OF HISOKA AND NATSUMI THAT I'LL POST THE LINKS TO! THEY'RE SERIOUSLY SOOOOO GOOD AND I STILL SQUEAL WHEN I LOOK AT THEM, SO THANK YOU A TON AND MUCH MORE TWEESE!**

 **AS YOU GUYS CAN TELL, THE UPLOAD DAY ON THIS STORY WILL MOST LIKELY BE WEDNSEDAYS, UNLESS I CAN SQUEEZE A CHAPTER BEFORE EVERY WEDNESDAY.**

 **THANKS A BUNCH AGAIN GUYS!**

 **-BITCHI-USA**

 **CHAPTER TITLE SONG CREDIT GOES TO THE BLACK KEYS.**

 **/works/6073561**


	9. Under The Table

Chapter 9: Under the Table

Natsumi swallowed the lump in her throat, allowing whatever lie she was going to sprout to dissipate. Hisoka's irises glowed a dangerous yellow, and she knew that he wouldn't tolerate a half assed answer.

"Well?" Hisoka tapped his fingers against his opposite forearm impatiently, "I'm waiting to hear what you have to say.

"How," she danced around her words carefully, testing the waters to see how much Hisoka _wanted_ to know from her, "how do you know that I'm keeping something from you?"

Hisoka narrowed his eyes and looked at her as if she was a lunatic. "Natsumi," he said her name in such a low tone that she felt a chill race down her spine, "I would think that after the amount of time we spent together, you would know me better than the joke you're taking me for." He whipped out a joker playing card and pressed it close to his face. "Don't make me ask again."

Natsumi cut her eyes at him, not liking his threat. "You don't need to know everything about me, Hisoka. I'm sure there is plenty that I don't know about you."

"You know more about me than anyone else that I've come across in my life, Natsumi. And if you require my help in a matter that has nothing to do with me, it is very much my business to know all of the reasons _why_."

Natsumi looked down to the ground, letting Hisoka's words sink in. _So I know more about him than anyone else? I'm not sure if I find that hard to believe…or if I just don't want to believe it._

She sighed before looking back up at him. "Fine, okay. I may have lied to you about exactly what happened."

"That's pretty obvious."

"Don't cut me off, Hisoka. I'm already telling you more than I originally planned."

He motioned one of his hands to tell her to keep going, but said nothing further.

"I met this man at the training camp, like I told you initially. He was in my particular guild and we talked every now and then. As you can imagine, we were all put through vigorous exercises and training, including learning more about our own individual Nen abilities. When we got to that portion of the training, I would make excuses as to why I couldn't master my own technique unlike the others. As you see now, the reason was because I already _had_ mine, and it's not something that I wanted anyone else to know. Can you imagine what others would do to someone like me walking around with the power to take anyone's energy and use it as my own?"

"It sounds like a power that anyone who is as fixated on massacring as we are would gladly accept."

"I know. But like I told you, I made a promise to my parents that I would never use it. I want to be strong because I'm physically strong, not because I have this ability that pretty much gives me a handicap in battles. It's too _easy_ , and that's not something I want tied to my name. I don't want to lose touch with who Natsumi is, and if I dive too deeply in my powers, that's exactly what will happen."

"So where does _he_ fit in with all of this?"

"He saw through my bullshit. He kept telling me that he knew I possessed a dangerous ability, and he didn't understand why I was holding back. I ignored him to the best of my abilities, but he wouldn't leave the matter alone. He would say that he and I would make an unstoppable team and that he wanted to my power on his side. But I wasn't interested. I heard rumors that he was practicing some sort of Nen abilities when no one was around, something darker than any one of us had been accustomed to. I paid no attention to the rumors because I wanted to focus on my sole reason for being there. Eventually, he approached me a final time telling me that he had an ability that could use my power whether I wanted to give it or not. He offered me another chance to join his side, saying it was because he would like me as a partner and _more_ , and when I became angered and challenged him to a fight, he went wild, and killed one of the guards. Apparently, beforehand, he managed to learn the guard's own personal Nen ability and used it in conjunction with his own. And because of this, the hierarchy of the Zoldyk family was instructed to take him out. They fought, but obviously he wasn't killed, and now Illumi says that he's returned home."

"And he's after you for your ability?" Hisoka pressed a finger to his chin and narrowed his eyes. "I see. That makes much more sense than your unrequited love story."

"Technically, I didn't lie about that, I just left out certain information. Telling you too much would have revealed my ability. And then you would have questioned me, exactly like—"

"-I'm doing right now." Hisoka dropped his hand and smiled at her before approaching her and throwing his arm over his shoulder. "Okay, we can go now."

Natsumi groaned at the added weight on her body. "That's it?! That's all you have to say after you were just about ready to kill me earlier?"

"I wanted the truth from you. Are there any more secrets, Natsumi?"

"No," she shook her head, slightly relieved that Hisoka was the one that she could come entirely clean to. "And now you have the honor, I guess, of knowing more about me than anyone else in the world."

Hisoka grinned and rested his chin on the top of her head. He didn't need to look down to know that Natsumi was blushing. Although Hisoka enjoyed toying with her to get a reaction, he was finding himself to thoroughly enjoy her company. Even with being as close to her as he was now was becoming more natural for him than he anticipated.

"Good. I would have hated to kill you before you've had the chance to ripen."

Natsumi clicked her tongue at his words. "Yeah, whatever you say Hisoka. This is all getting a bit redundant don't you think?"

"It's not redundant if I'm simply reminding you."

She rolled her eyes so hard she thought they would get stuck in a never ending cycle of movement. "Enough of that nonsense, can you answer my question now?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know that I wasn't telling you everything?"

Hisoka chuckled and brought his face down to look at hers. Those cold blue eyes that he had grown accustomed to had gotten warmer lately, and he wasn't sure if he despised it or welcomed the change.

"Illumi made you tense up when he asked if that's why you were here. It implied that he knew something deeper than what you were willing to admit. I'm surprised that you didn't lose your patience with him like you do with me so often. I guess it seems that _I'm_ the only one who can get under your skin after all. How _exquisite_! As a matter of fact, I would love to see a fight between the two of you, so I could have the pleasure of destroying the winner."

Natsumi looked blankly in his eyes, not finding the energy to retaliate against his words. He laughed at her defiance again and grabbed her wrists.

"Well are you going to continue to gawk at me, or do you want to go kill the man you're making me follow you around for?"

She couldn't fight the smile that emerged on her face.

Hisoka was starting to regret putting on all of his face makeup today.

The sun was beating down on his face, causing sweat to brew on the tip of his nose. Natsumi looked relatively cool in the battering heat, and Hisoka wondered how she faired with her skin tight clothing. He eyed her figure up and down, paying close attention to the way her body suit hugged the curves. He raised an eyebrow, as if he was seeing her for the first time. Or rather, it was the first time he noticed he was looking at her _this_ way….

"What?" Natsumi peered at him through the corner of her eyes, curiosity swimming deep in her pupils. "Why are you just staring at me?"

Hisoka gave her a playful grin before turning his head back to the gravel road in front of them. "Aren't you hot?"

Natsumi shrugged her shoulders, not taking her eyes off of Hisoka. "I'm used to this kind of heat. Where I grew up, it was hot and dry all of the time. Don't tell me that _you_ can't handle a little sun?"

"I just should've come better prepared, that's all."

Natsumi scoffed, fully aware that Hisoka wasn't trying to look weak in her eyes. While she felt flattered, the beads of sweat that raced down the side of his face told another story.

They walked in silence for a while, which they both equally welcomed, as they became lost in their own thoughts. Natsumi was beginning to realize that something was starting to change in their dynamic, and she wasn't sure exactly where her feelings stood. On one hand, here was someone who had made no progress except to constantly find new ways to annoy her. But on the other, Hisoka was quickly becoming someone that she felt _safe_ around. Where in her life she was used to people leaving, here was someone that _maybe_ -just _maybe_ \- she didn't have to feel that with.

The biggest question she needed answered was, did _he_ feel the same?

Hisoka felt the small graze of Natsumi's hand against his twice before he decided to intertwine his fingers through hers. She let out a small gasp before turning to look at him completely perplexed. He smiled at her, mischievously, wanting her to formulate her own idea of what she thought it meant.

"What are you doing?" The rose rushed to her cheeks as she felt her face fill up with heat.

"Do you not enjoy this?" Hisoka purred, licking his lips in the process.

"Not from you, no," she tried to part her hand from his, tugging away swiftly in defiance. But Hisoka's grip did not release, instead pulling his arm in the opposite way with a stronger force. This caused Natsumi to crash into his chest, and he instantly wrapped his arm around her waist in a tight embrace before she had the chance to escape. Using his free arm, he ran his fingers through her thick ponytail and squinted his eyes at her. Natsumi remained frozen under his embrace.

"H-hisoka…." She breathed barely above a whisper. He was being gentle with her instead of the crude manner that he usually took upon when he decided to mess with her feelings. "What—"

"Have I told you lately," he interrupted, now using his hand to race his fingers down her neck, "how pretty you are?" Natsumi shuddered as she felt his fingers tickle the sides of her neck and the heat began to rise in her body. Hisoka grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him, hypnotizing her into a gaze. "Those _eyes,"_ he whispered, leaning his face closer to hers, "tell me such an incredible story. Just when I think that I have figured what lies beneath them, another layer surfaces. They're absolutely _mesmerizing_!"

Natsumi swallowed the lump that was emerging in her throat, her eyes half cast as Hisoka's face drew nearer to hers. _I don't know….if I have the will….to pull away from him…._

And that's when it clicked.

She was beginning to _want_ this. She promised herself that night in the hot spring that this wouldn't happen again, but that conviction was proving harder and harder to keep. Hisoka seemed to have this thread on her that she couldn't break, almost as if his Bungee Gum had a way of reaching into the pits of her soul.

 _But this is a game_. She had to keep reminding herself of that. Hisoka wasn't doing this because he was possibly feeling the same things she had. No- this was a part of his entertainment and she was merely a toy in his collection.

His nose was touching hers now, and she ran the thought over and over again in her head to tell herself- to _convince_ herself- to break free from his grasp.

But she remained there all the same as she felt his breath on her lips.

A loud celebration interrupted the almost pairing of their lips, causing Hisoka to pull back abruptly. Natsumi felt slight disappointment as she eyed where his attention turned.

"There is some spectacle, going on up ahead. And I feel an abundant amount of power coming from it." He turned his face towards hers, and raised an eyebrow at the face in front of his. Natsumi was breathing deeply, her face flushed and anxious, and her eyelids were partly closed. Hisoka took in the sight and chuckled.

"Why, I'm surprised that my cheek isn't stinging at this point, sweet Natsumi."

"What?" She shook her head, apparently coming back into focus from the clouded mind that she was wrapped in. She had found herself lost in the heat of Hisoka's arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist and the other that cupped her chin. But Hisoka's eyes lost the sparkle that shined not too long ago, clearly finding interest in something more up his alley.

She wished, for the smallest fraction of a second, that they only shined for _her_.

Sighing at her own foolishness and the tug of war game that her feelings were playing, she pushed him away from her, daring not to meet his lingering gaze. Now that she wasn't locked into his embrace anymore, she could feel what he felt. Several, no hundreds, of strong auras were emitting up the road from their location. She reminded herself of her current mission and let her other feelings dissolve momentarily. But she couldn't fully escape the sadness that was reaching in her heart, either.

For the mighty dragon that was in front of her, the one that was never supposed to leave her side, was slowly fading away as reality set in. She reminded herself of the conversation they had a few days ago.

 _You are not capable of those feelings, and neither am I._

She looked down at the gravel wedged under her boot and began to walk leaving him behind. She couldn't speak to him, not _now_ anyways, as her mind was still dizzy with the emotional torment that she was placing herself through.

 _This is why I avoid these types of situations, because sooner or later, the naïve Natsumi wants to show her ugly face._ She thought about the feelings that she possessed as a child, when she was weak and forgiving, before Hitoshi unlocked the beast that slept within. Natsumi had prided herself on doing a good job of locking that part of her away, convinced that it was a side she would never come face to face with again.

And now someone- the someone who shouldn't even _be_ a part of her equation- was unknowingly pulling that child from her resting place.

Hisoka watched her walk away, feeling her confused aura engulf him. He laughed to himself at what Natsumi was feeling. He didn't like _weak_ people-it was what had caused him to lose the last bit of respect for his mother-and she was starting to give in to those tendencies.

But the difference in the two was obvious: Hisoka wasn't disappointed by her blatant show of emotions.

Even with that revelation, somewhere inside of him resonated disapproval for the unraveling that was Natsumi. Here was potentially the strongest Nen user he had come across, and she was shutting off that power because she couldn't get a grip on her emotions. Maybe it was his fault for constantly toying with her, or maybe it was hers for being too sensitive. Or maybe, the reason was completely out of his nature, one that he didn't want to waste the energy contemplating over. While he did not have the answer completely laid out in front of him, Hisoka _was_ sure of one sole thought.

 _I am beginning to lose control around you, Natsumi, and when I do, I'm no longer sure if it will be good for either of us._

* * *

They arrived at a small bar where they sensed the strong auras emitting from. There were several men and a scatter of women drinking liquor and clanking their glasses together. Most of them appeared to be very drunk already.

"I can't believe those others couldn't make it this far!" One of the women was sprawled out over a table slurring to the men sitting around her. One of them was sitting back, lightly running his hands over her ass. She sloppily set up and pointed a finger in his face, hiccupping as she tried to use her words coherently.

"I'll kick your ashes…buddy….do you hearme?" The man laughed and put his hands in the air for defeat.

"Whatever you crazy broad, but I didn't realize you could kick someone's ashes!"

The woman scowled and took another swallow of the beer pitcher in her hand. "Oh fuck you, you know what I mean. Don't know how a dumbass like you thinks he can even take the examination in the first place."

"Oh please," the man chugged the remaining liquid in his glass and burped loudly, "I swear they made it easier this year for the registration process. Normally half of youse would have been dead by now!"

She laughed wildly at his statement. "Cheers to that! My old man took the exam before and he told me from the start it's pretty grueling. All they want us to do is drink the free beer? I'll be a Hunter before I finish off another pitcher!"

Natsumi cut her eyes at their words and she reached out to touch Hisoka's arm.

"Hisoka," she said under her breath, "These people have gathered here to take the Hunter's Exam."

Hisoka looked down at her. "Oh? And we just stumbled upon it? I never suspected that they would be so out in the open."

Natsumi glanced around the room at the applicants there. "I don't think it's started yet, this must be the meeting place before they start the actual eliminations and testing. I hear that they weed out the weaklings who are not strong enough to take the actual test." She surveyed the room around her, picking out everyone's aura as they drank happily. "Although we felt their strength from afar, I don't think there's anyone here who is on the same level as you or I."

Hisoka surveyed the room, mentally adding up each of the participants point values. _35….72….80….75….15…40….she's right. No one here would even show me a good time._

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "If these people are eligible to be Hunter's, then this entire test must be rigged. None of them have the power to withstand a simple punch from me or you."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So what were those powerful auras that we felt earlier?"

As if on cue, several men and women emerged from the back of the bar as the doors closed behind Hisoka and Natsumi. Their auras were very strong, and Hisoka could barely contain the grin that cracked his face.

"Well, well, well, I did not expect this. I felt the strength of at least one hundred men, but it appears that it solely comes from those in front of us." _I must fight them, they look so appetizing!_

Their eyes immediately darted towards Hisoka and Natsumi. "You two! In the back!"

All of the occupants in the room turned around swiftly to face them. It was only then that Natsumi noticed that everyone had a white badge fastened on their shirts- everyone except for her and Hisoka.

"Tell me," the man walked towards them, arms folded with serious intent, "how did ones who did not register find this place?" His blue hair stood straight, emphasizing his intense demeanor.

"It wasn't hard, with your incredible aura drawing us to it," Hisoka ran his tongue over his upper lip and smiled at the man, sarcasm brewing beneath the smirk. "I'm sure anyone could have infiltrated this place if they so desired."

"Nonsense," the man's eye twitched at the blatant disrespect that oozed from Hisoka's mouth, "no one can find this place without being properly escorted."

"Togari," a young woman with spiky teal hair stepped forward, looking rather annoyed at the current situation, "that was last year's requirements. The chairman decided to make things a little easier this year. These people came on their own accord."

Togari swung around wildly to face the woman, irritation coming off of him as visible as his Nen. "Why the hell would he do such a thing like that, Menchi?! Any idiot can take the test now!"

She shrugged her shoulders and turned back around to resume her original position. "My guess is he's gone soft this year, I suppose. That or he wants to get this over with already this year."

Togari sighed and looked around the room at this year's hopefuls. _I still need to disqualify the weak ones, otherwise we'll be here for months!_ "Alright! Your drunkards are going to have a combat against each other. Anyone who is down for more than ten seconds is automatically eliminated and will have to try again next year. The winner from each combat will proceed to the actual test, and then you can be on your way to being a proclaimed Hunter!"

Menchi scoffed at his improvised plan, turning sharply in his direction. "And what exactly is that supposed to do!?"

"Well, not only will it weed out the _weaklings_ ," he eyed Hisoka, scowling at the grin that the magician still possessed, "but it will also cut down this number by half."

Hisoka laughed, causing all eyes to turn in his direction again. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I have no desire to become a Hunter. Not now, anyways. I came here hoping for a good entertaining fight, but no one here is worthy of my time. But," his eyes darkened as he pointed towards Togari, "you might be the exception. We will leave here if you will give me a spar."

The hopeful Hunters scowled at Hisoka, each one wanting to punch him in the face for his arrogance. Togari laughed darkly, pulling out two knives from behind him.

"No one will be leaving here without getting disqualified. Those doors will be locked until the fights are over. You're in the big leagues now _boy._ " _And if they don't kill you, I'll do the honors myself clown._

Hisoka frowned, angry at Togari's degrading words. "Oh? You would cause these poor people to lose their lives over your own ignorance? I told you, I have no desire to be a Hunter."

"Nor are you fit to be one, you fucking ingrate."

"Hisoka…" Natsumi grabbed his lower arm gently, her touch asking him to lower his guard, "let me talk to you for a second."

Hisoka turned to her, his eyes still ablaze. "Now isn't the perfect time, sweet Natsumi."

"I would listen to that girl of yours, clown. She might talk some sense in you before your words cut you down." Togari cackled, igniting the irritation in Hisoka once again.

"Hisoka!" Natsumi sternly called his name again, "let's talk."

He looked at her momentarily before allowing himself to be pulled in the direction she led for a more private conversation.

"Hisoka, do you know what a Hunter _is_ exactly?"

"Everyone knows what a Hunter is, Natsumi," Hisoka's irritation swam through his words, punching Natsumi in the face. She frowned when she saw that he was missing her point.

"Then you should know that you shouldn't pass this opportunity up. Look at these people here. You and I could easily dominate these tests and become a Hunter in no time at all."

"I don't care enough to. And besides, don't you have a mission to carry out?"

"This won't take away from the mission, Hisoka. This will be a small detour in our destination, if anything. Being a Hunter can get you pretty much anything you desire, including fighting some of the strongest people in the _world._ "

A flicker of anticipation twinkled in his eyes. A small smile curved his upper lip as her words finally resonated within. "Hmm…I hadn't thought of that."

"That's because you don't take the time to stop and think sometimes."

"Stopping and thinking requires time, and I've been a busy man throughout these years. But perhaps you have a point. I don't assume this will be relatively difficult to pass. But why do _you_ seem so interested in taking this test? You never mentioned any desire to become a Hunter. I thought you said no more secrets?"

Natsumi softened her face as a small blush crept on her cheeks. "I didn't, but I got to thinking…when we finish the mission in Meteor City, what will happen to us?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, will you go your separate way and I go mine?"

"Have you forgotten our spar, Natsumi? To the death?" He watched her face frown at the reminder. "Or are you telling me that you don't want to anymore? How _disappointing._ "

"Maybe not to the death….nevermind. Forget I said anything." She turned to walk away from him before he firmly grabbed her wrist.

"Natsumi," he said her name seriously, "say what you mean and explain yourself clearly."

She looked at him, choking on the words that she didn't want to say. _If I say what I want to say, Hisoka, then everything will change._

"I'm only proposing that perhaps we can still…you know….be a…. _team_." She said the last word as if it were poison she was forcing out of her mouth. "You have to admit that we're pretty….good…..together. You know, in a working…ehm…situation, kind of. And a Hunter's license would allow us to do more complex missions together." She dropped her head, afraid to meet his eyes. He softened the grasp on her wrist.

"Natsumi," he sighed, shaking his head, "when did you _change_ on me? Where's my cold hearted killer?"

"She still exists!" she spat, declaring it to convince herself more so than him. "Is it so bad that maybe I _enjoy_ being a cold hearted killer with a _partner_?"

"Yes, it is. I explained to you before that you shouldn't depend on me for everything, and it sounds like that's what you're doing."

Natsumi could feel her stomach sink to her feet as she broke free from his grasp. The ice in her irises returned and her voice became flat and distant. "I understand, _Hee-soak-uh_. After our business is concluded we can fight to the death or whatever the fuck it is that you want to do." _I don't care anymore. I should've never let myself think that he would say anything differently._

Hisoka watched her back turn away from him before reaching out to grab her arm go. She yanked it away from him in annoyance.

"Natsumi, you misunderstand what is going on here."

"Well you've made it very clear, Hisoka. It won't happen again, trust me."

He reached out again to grab her, this time grabbing her hand. She looked down at the gesture with surprise on her face. _What are you doing to me, Natsumi?_

"Let me finish. I have no qualms about partnering up with you, but I won't babysit you. I'm not here to be your knight in shining armor, or save you if you need it. You need to be strong enough to handle yourself with or without me, and those are my conditions. If you fail to meet my expectations, I won't hesitate to rid myself of you. You misunderstand what type of man that I am, _Not-sue-mee_."

"So what are you saying, Hisoka? You're just contradicting yourself."

"I'm saying," he squeezed her hand before letting go all together and producing a series of cards. "That some wins require a full suit." He removed two of the cards and placed them face down in her hands before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Natsumi asked, confused at his riddle, once again.

"To get a Hunter's license of course. If it means that you'll go back to the way you were."

Natsumi scowled, although she felt slightly victorious for getting him on her side. She tried to hide the smile that threatened to split her face when she remembered the plastic coated paper in her hands and looked down at the mystery he left.

Two cards: A Queen of Hearts and a Joker.

The smile disappeared as her heartbeat increased.

* * *

As expected, the duo took no time at all taking out the majority of the competition.

Although Hisoka was only supposed to fight _one_ person to be advanced to the real round, he felt that he had a point to prove to Togari. And the contenders had no arguments about rushing the man who had insulted them merely moments before. Hisoka easily took them out, not even having to resort to using his Nen. A few of the hopefuls died as a result of his strength.

Togari screamed in agitation, convinced that someone would have done the deed for him. He threw his large, curved knife towards Hisoka's head. Hisoka bent over backwards dodging the aim. _Yes, now this is what I truly wanted!_

"You!" Togari yelled, his vein popping on the side of his neck. "You are a disgrace to the entire Hunter organization!"

Hisoka rose back up, his blood lust starting to pour from his body. "And what makes you think, that you are any better? Apparently I am capable of being a Hunter, as I have passed your test in only a matter of minutes." His words came out slurred; he was drunk on the blood that he spilled.

"You were not instructed to kill anyone. They could have admitted defeat. You are unworthy of the title of a Hunter."

Hisoka's eyes darkened as he narrowed them towards Togari. "Unworthy?" The word got under his skin deeper than he intended to. "I will show you," he produced a card in his fingers, "who is unworthy." He lunged towards Togari, not giving him a chance to defend his position. Hisoka appeared behind him, slicing the sides of his face with one of his cards. Togari moaned in agony at the sting, turning around to punch Hisoka in the face. His fist slid through the air, however, as Hisoka instantly dodged the attack. He appeared at his side again, kicking him in the side causing Togari to double over. Hisoka pounced on top of him, punching him endlessly in his face.

"I haven't," he said in between the punches, "had to even use my Nen yet. This fight is so disappointing. I suppose I should just end it here." He produced another card, slicing the front of Togari's throat. Hisoka was so caught up in his bloodlust that he didn't feel two arms force him off of Togari.

Togari remained on the ground as the other Examiner's rushed to his side. "He still has a pulse," Menchi stated with worry, "but if we don't get him some medical attention soon he won't make it. Buhara, take him out of here."

Hisoka dissolved through his arms, appearing at Natsumi's side.

"You just couldn't control yourself, could you?" she said through hushed breaths.

"He called me unworthy," Hisoka pouted as his blood lust dissipated.

Natsumi scoffed and laughed a little. "You are an interesting puzzle, _Hee-soak-uh_."

He smiled warmly at her.

Menchi turned around to face the two angrily as the doors opened behind them. "You almost killed him!"

Hisoka shrugged his shoulders. "He shouldn't have provoked me."

Menchi curled her fists in anger, trying to hold back the hot tears that wanted to escape her eyes in frustration. She pointed at the opened door.

"I don't care if you passed or not, you're disqualified for attempting to kill a proctor! Leave this site now, clown!"

Hisoka laughed, prepared to throw another card to kill Menchi before he stopped. _She isn't even worth the kill, she's only valuable at 45 points._

He turned to walk out the door before turning back to Natsumi. "You can stay and finish, if you want. You may as well get something out of this."

"You're just going to leave me here?" _What about those cards you gave me?_

"Like I told you, I have no qualms about partnering with you. So, I'll be waiting around for when you've finished. Just seek out my aura, I'm sure you know it by now." He walked through the doors, his silhouette disappearing in the blazing, white sun.

Natsumi stood there in place, contemplating what to do next. _It would be handy to have a Hunter's License, and Hisoka managed to get rid of the majority of the competition. I can finish the exam in no time at all, but…._

"Hisoka!" she called after him, sprinting through the doors just as they were about to close.

She looked around outside, searching for where he could have gone too so fast. She followed his presence upwards and saw him standing on the rooftop above. He raised an eyebrow at her appearance.

They stood looking at each other for a moment before Natsumi scaled the side of the building. He looked at her questioningly before speaking.

"I told you that you could finish the exam."

"It doesn't matter, it's a yearly thing. We can always try again next year."

"Perhaps, but I'm sure you could have finished in at least a week. I could have waited."

She approached him and reached out to grab his hand. She retreated the gesture at the last second, mentally reminding herself to not let herself get _too_ close again. She rested her arm at her side, and smiled at him.

"I'd rather continue the mission. You were right, it wasn't very fun. It's like they didn't even try this year."

Hisoka crookedly smiled and turned to jump down off of the rooftop. A part of him was slightly relieved that she had decided to come with him instead of staying, but he swallowed that down, telling himself that he was too good for that type of emotion. "I suppose. You wouldn't have had it as easy as I did though. Without your little handicap, you probably would have taken more time than I did to reduce the number of applicants."

"Hisoka, you are the biggest asshole that I've ever come across."

"Good. I'd hate to think there is someone out there who is more troublesome than I am. And if there were, I'd have to-"

"Kill them. I get it, I get it."

He smiled and jumped down, Natsumi quickly following suit.

 _The truth is, I could have knocked out the exam in a week, like he said. But traveling with you, Hisoka, may be more entertaining than some Exam._

Hisoka turned around, noticing that she abruptly stopped in the middle of the road.

"What are you doing?"

Natsumi looked up, blinking her eyes several times to get out of her head.

"Nothing, let's just go."

There was a change in her, whether she wanted to admit to it or not. And reminding herself of who she was _supposed_ to be wasn't doing her any good. She would work on that, though. She wouldn't allow herself to fall any further under the table.

Once they arrived in Meteor City and executed the mission, she would cease whatever was starting to brew inside.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm going to be honest here, I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter.**

 **I'm really sorry that it's so long, and I'm trying really hard to make sure I keep Hisoka in character, but the more I write Natsumi+Hisoka scenes, the more I have this hope that maybe he could get out of his crazy antics (somewhat) and be…I don't know…** _ **nice?!**_

 **Am I asking for too much?**

 **I apologize beforehand if any of you are reading this and thinking, "No no no Hisoka wouldn't act that way," or "What are you doing with the characters?"**

 **To explain (because I like explaining), I envision Natsumi to be as Hisoka said: a person who** _ **tries**_ **to act tougher than maybe who she really is. So there's the reason for that.**

 **As far as Hisoka, I don't have an explanation. I just write him as if Natsumi is the exception to his rules of being a maniac.**

 **Okay, I'm talking too much!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and reads of this story so far, you guys are the absolute best, and you have no idea how much it makes me happy when I check my email and see that someone left a review. Seriously, it means so much to me and I hope (and encourage!) you all to leave any feedback that you can. I can't stress how much it means to me enough.**

 **Till next week, (sorry it was a day late, work n stuffs…)**

 **-Bitchi-usa (FYI, because I was asked this, this name is a play on Chibi-usa's name from sailor moon. Someone thought it was bitchi + USA…as in America….lol no.)**

 **Chapter Title Song Credit Goes To Banks**


End file.
